Tales of a Firebender
by bunastheallmightyone
Summary: A girl from Omashu has been living in an orphanage ever since she can remember. That is until a mistake led her to give away her only secret: she's a firebender. Can Rya run away on time? Can she find out who her parents are? Will she be able to fulfill her destiny? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello people! First of all I'd like to thank anyone that took the time to read my story. I'm new here in Fanfiction so please be nice to me ;) English isn't my first language so I'm not sure if some parts of this story are completely understandable. If that's the case please let me know by reviewing or PM me.  
This AtLA fanfiction isn't exactly about any character in the series but more about its world. I've taken a lot of time to create my OC, Rya, and all other original characters, and that's pretty much the only thing that I own.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Middle of summer, 94AG

As always, Kanan was terrifying the six year olds. Mee played with two ragged dolls she had made throughout the years. An eleven year old decided to take a trip outside.

All in all, it was just a normal day at the orphanage.

She stepped outside, through the window in the girl's bedroom. She shared it with Mee, who didn't even notice her when she walked past her and three other girls.

 _Where should I go first?_ It had been a while since she had a nice meal. She wondered if anyone would help her or if she had to take the matter into her own hands. She reckoned it was the latter.

With quick steps she swiftly got to the square and looked around. After giving up on asking for food to random people, that only shooed the rag dressed girl away, her gaze was fixed on a few guards that were walking around, on patrol. She had to come up with a plan to avoid being caught.

Deciding the middle of the square was too dangerous, she moved to its outskirts. Rapidly her orangey eyes stilled when she caught sight of a food cart near two buildings.

As she made her way to the kebab trolley her daily pang of sadness roamed through her mind. _How did I get myself here?_

Every day she tried to remember how she got there, the Omashu orphanage. And every day she established she had no idea. No idea of who her parents were, no idea who had given her, her name. _Rya…_

And certainly no idea of why she could firebend.

Nobody had the slightest idea she could do it, of course. Quite frankly, the only thing she remembered from her life before the orphanage was the necessity to hide that fact from everyone.

Her life was the epitome of a mess and she so wished she could change that… to have the courage to try… Or at least she wished she had some sort of push from fate to help her with that.

Rya sighed. A warm meal would put her questions and hopes to the back of her mind, at least for now.

The young firebender inhaled the scent of cooked meat and spices in the air. Yes, it had been too long since she had a proper meal. Rya readied herself, and when the owner distracted himself by talking with a customer, she approached the stand from the back and took one of the kebabs that was cooking in the grill, fleeing to the alley where she could eat it in peace.

What she didn't think she needed to know was of Kanan's whereabouts. And the fact that he was hidden just behind the food stall she had taken the piece of meat from. He ran back home, which stood next to the orphanage, with a smirk. He lived there with his grandmother, the one who took care of the children of the orphanage.

She was a mean old woman that had chosen her vocation rather incorrectly. Jaya was already a bit harsh with her grandson, which led him to try and find somewhat questionable ways to please her. He was just in the middle of doing such.

Well, if she was harsh with her own, there was no saying on how cruel she could be with rest. Rya knew that first hand.

Jaya despised when someone disrespected her rules. And the eleven year old was currently breaking one or two of them, since she wasn't supposed to ever be outside. Unless she had permission, which she never got.

To avoid that, she would always sneak out after the elder had lunch, when Jaya took a nap, and returned before she woke up, right before dinner time. It was a system that had always worked to keep her from trouble, but this time she had forgotten to check where Kanan was before she left.

"… and then she went to the alley between the tea shop and the grocery store to eat the stolen food", she heard a boyish voice say in another room as she entered her bedroom through the small window.

She followed the faint sound of someone telling Kanan to shut up and then a loud yell from his grandmother.

Rya entered the living space. It was quite small for nine people. It was painted in a pale tone of green. Near a wall were some old beige cushions and opposite to that was a small worn out Pai Sho table where Rya would sometimes play against other children.

In the middle of the room was Jaya and behind her, with a smug smile on his face, stood Kanan. Rya knew she was in deep trouble, noticing the contorted face of anger of the elder.

"So you thought you could break my rules? Again!?" the old woman spitted, walking in front of her. The girl shook in fear. The fear she would always get when Jaya found out about her disappearances.

Though this was the last time she would experience it.

For once the panic that continuously consumed the children of the orphanage left her, and with her head held high she said, "I actually did, so… yeah". She might not have been as afraid as before but what she managed to say was still lacking in the intimidating department. It was enough to offset the older woman, though. The kids around them were flabbergasted as well. No one had ever stood up to Jaya.

"You dare answering me in that tone!" the old woman fumed, following it with a slap on the young girl's cheek. Rya yelped in pain but it came as no surprise for Jaya to respond with violence. "And stealing! I didn't do everything for you kids so you could disrespect me this way".

Still holding her cheek, Rya yelled, breathing in her rage for the woman, "Well I wouldn't have to steal food" she emphasized, "if you actually fed us like you're supposed to. It's only natural for me to go outside, regardless of your stupid rules, and find something to eat", Rya felt her blood boil, "And now I am telling you, don't you dare slap me again", she added in a huff of unusual smoke.

One could literally see a vein popping on Jaya's forehead, and mocking her words, the woman back slapped Rya once again, this time with enough strength for the little girl to drop to her knees. The eleven year old had her face hidden beneath her disheveled onyx colored hair.

"I own all of you", she turned to the other children, pointing to them, "Take her as an example". Jaya turned once again. "Since you think I'm so bad at my job you can go ahead and leave. For good! Let's see how you hold up in the streets of Omashu on your own", the elder said in a superior voice, laughing at her state.

Suddenly Rya removed herself from the floor, "You know what? I am so glad you said that", she yelled with as much strength as she could muster. Her hands were closed with such force they formed very small fire blades. This threw off everyone in the room and Jaya took three steps back. To Rya's dismay they all had realized she was a firebender.

Rya watched them with an intrigued expression, as she had no idea why they were so frightened all of a sudden. She looked down at her hands and relaxed instantly. "I'm gonna grab my stuff and I'll be out in a moment", she said with a softer voice and headed to her bedroom in quick steps.

A few tears stained her face when she entered the room. Everything was ruined because she couldn't control herself. Looking back she heard the thud of a door closing.

Quickly she wiped the droplets from her cheeks and started collecting her belongings. The few clothes she had in a drawer. The fewer copper pieces she had found and hidden beneath her cot, there for a rainy day.

Lastly she searched for a blanket which she used to make a small satchel where she could put her stuff in.

After that she left through the same window she had used earlier that day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So... I don't know if anyone will notice this but I've rewritten this, so now it's a bit more to my liking. I'll probably change a few other chapters along the way but the content will remain the same, they will only be rewritten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Rya stepped foot out of the house she could see Kanan returning from somewhere in a quick step, and once again with an evil smirk, "I didn't know the Fire Nation had spies with such a young age", he said in the middle of the earthy road, Rya raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she asked incredulous.

"What did you do?" she shouted when she figured out he had done something, "Oh I just got someone to arrest you, and you're not going anywhere", he said assuming a stance so he could hold her of. _I'm not getting arrested over something I didn't do_ , the young firebender thought and braced herself to what was about to happen.

Rya called upon all her strength and firebent a small line of fire in front of her, separating herself from Kanan, and started to the other side of the street, towards the small square she had been in before. She knew she had to escape the city and after a few minutes running she had come up with a plan that began with collecting some supplies. Once in the square she heard the guards closing up behind her, so she decided it was best if she hid for bit.

One hour passed before the authorities left the space to go back to their posts, figuring the spy Kanan had talked about was either made up or had already ran away. That was when Rya decided on leaving her hiding place.

It was starting to get cold outside and the skies had already darkened. The eleven year old shivered and decided to get to work. With cautious eyes she analyzed the square where many people were selling their products. No one she knew in sight. _Excellent_. She advanced.

The firebender collected some rope, bought a sleeping bag and some food portions with the little money she had found over the years and when the money was gone she simply stole a map of the area as well as an atlas. She didn't like stealing but for now, as well as before, that was the only way she would be able to survive.

Rya got to the outer wall in a few minutes. Truthfully, her plan had been made up last minute and she didn't have any idea on how to actually escape the city. There was only one way out of Omashu, and it involved going through a few guards. Destiny smiled upon her when she saw her opportunity. She later made sure to thank the spirits for their help.

She approached a cabbage cart and, when the owner wasn't looking, got inside. Beneath the cabbages she could hear the old man speaking to the guard, asking to leave Omashu, and so the walls opened to the outside world. Rya could finally feel freedom come to her.

The merchant was rather surprised with how heavy his cart seemed to be but didn't make much of a case out of it and continued down the skinny road till he reached the end of the path. Suddenly Rya popped out of the middle of the vegetables and started running towards the small forest nearby. "AH, MY CABBAGES!" Rya heard the merchant cry as he noticed some of his cabbages were damaged in the process. Rya kept on running until she couldn't hear nothing but the sounds of nature.

It was late and the eleven year old firebender searched a place to make up camp for the night. Under a tree, she spread out her sleeping bag and started a fire with some branches she had found nearby. Rya paced around the campfire thinking what she should do next.

 _What should I do now that I'm out of that Urvi forsaken place?_ , she asked herself, _I probably should learn to firebend a little better, I can hardly control it_ , she concentrated on her opened hand and, from it, a little flame emerged, she smiled to herself and closed her hand, extinguishing it. _That's on top of the list, I have to be able to defend myself._

 _I'm probably gonna have to get a job, the food I have won't last forever and I definitely need a tent_ , and with those thoughts in mind she fell asleep, with the small flames flickering and projecting a warm light on her face. That night she slept as a free person, and she definitely liked it.

Rya woke up the next day with a big smile and an optimistic attitude, she packed up camp and put out the burning coal with a few handfuls of earth. She heard the faint sound of a creek close by and decided on taking a bath. As soon as she was done she put on a different set of clothes and studied the map she got in Omashu, "Guess I'm coming here first", she said to herself pointing to the most close by village scribbled on the map.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello once again. I've realized that only the Water Tribes and Fire Nation have their own spirits, La, Tui, and Agni, respectively, so I've decided to add some deities.  
In this chapter I've mentioned Urvi, the Hindu goddess that represents Mother-Earth, which I thought would be a great sympathizing spirit for the Earth Kingdom.  
I will be using other "spirits" names in the oncoming chapters, so I'll be sure to explain why I've chosen them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She set camp near the river.

Three weeks had passed since she fled from Omashu. Rya was able to pass just outside of the Lover's Cave through some extremely rocky terrain and crossed through the river once she found a small canoe.

In the afternoons, before the sun set, Rya liked to train her firebending skills. She had improved and could now perform some basic firebending exercises, such as small fire streams and bombs.

By observing the earthbenders in the town she used to live in she had made up a technique by making a small fire wall to protect herself from other incoming attacks that might happen, much like an earth wall. Rya was always careful to not catch fire to anything, keeping her firebending restricted to places near the water and low on shrubbery.

After that she took a bath and washed her clothes so they could dry with the heat of the camp fire. She took another look at the map she was carrying and to the route she was taking towards one village, "I should get there in five days", she whispered as she stored the map with the rest of her things.

This time Rya woke up earlier than usual, she could smell smoke coming out of the inside of the forest. The girl got up and collected her things, knowing someone was around that could try to harm her. The sun was starting to rise but most of the sky was still dark. She got on her way, but not before taking a peek at who was there, of course.

 _Fire Nation army_ , she saw the insignia in their tents, _It's probably just a scout patrol_ , she thought noticing they weren't that many, probably fifteen, she looked to the left and smiled, _Sweet, they have ostrich horses, and one of them is gonna be missing_. Strangely, the men were all asleep, not one of them was keeping watch. Rya noticed a big quantity of rice wine bottles spread around the area and realized they were all probably fast asleep due to the alcohol. She worked carefully nonetheless.

Rya tiptoed her way over to the animals and as she got near she saw there were some weapons there as well, she picked up a knife and started cutting the rope as if the ostrich horse had picked the rope and gotten himself free, _This way they won't be looking for a person when they find out one of the ostrich horses is missing_ , she thought as she patted the animal's head, "Hello cutie, let's get you out of here", she whispered, "I'm gonna name you Hyco", she said as she mounted the ostrich horse, "Let's go".

It's needless to say that Rya got to the village much quicker with Hyco carrying her and her things, than by foot.

She arrived in the afternoon and went straight to a small shop she saw was selling supplies, "Good afternoon", the young girl said as she jumped of off Hyco, with a smile on her face, the woman gave her a small smile as well and gestured her to get in, "Hello dear, can I help you with something", she asked. "Well, yeah I could really use a job, you don't happen to have any openings, do you?" Rya said approaching the counter, "I'm sure we can work something out, but if you mind me asking, isn't your family traveling with you?" the woman questioned with worry on her face.

The young firebender was a little taken back by the question, she didn't expect it, and that translated to her face, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to talk about it", "No it's fine, their… I'm not sure, but I haven't seen them in a very long time, they abandoned me long ago, I… really don't remember", she said passing a hand through her hair, "Well you can help me here in the shop if you want to".

The woman looked outside, through the window, and saw the supplies on Hyco, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" the woman asked pointing at the window, "Actually… no, I'm travelling from Omashu and I've been sleeping outdoors for a while now. I was hoping to buy a tent but…" Rya started, "Say no more, you're staying with us. You can start working tomorrow but for now I'm closing up. You can join me and my family for supper, it's going to be noodle soup", the woman said as she started closing the windows and doors in the shop and guided Rya outside, "Thank you so very much… I didn't get your name, mine is Rya", she said as she rounded Hyco up so he could follow them, "Oh of course, my name is Sora, my husband's name is Tyro and we named our son Haru, I believe he is about your age, eleven".

Rya began to see some houses up the hill as well as a big barn, "You can leave your ostrich horse in there. There is plenty of water and hay for him", Sora pointed at the barn, they then walked into the house little after that, "Haru come here", the woman yelled and soon after that he arrived from within the house.

"Yes mother", Rya waved at him, "Haru this is Rya, she's going to be staying with us for a while", Sora said, Rya looked up at her, "No that's not necessary, being here today is more than enough to get my energies back up, I don't want to cause any trouble", she said, "Don't be silly, you can stay longer", Rya rolled her eyes. "Now Haru, go help Rya unload her ostrich horse and in an hour it's dinner time".

"So you have an ostrich horse, huh?", Haru asked, trying to make up some sort of conversation, "Yeah, his name is Hyco, I stole him three days ago from some Fire Nation scouts", Rya said with a smug smile as she petted his side.

"Really, that's so awesome", "Yup, they didn't even notice it, I made it look like he escaped by himself", "That's really cool. So why are you travelling alone", he asked carrying Rya's blanket pouch, "Well nobody else wanted to come with me", she laughed, "No, really, what happened?"

"I ran away from Omashu. I used to live in an orphanage, you know, and then things got a little too complicated there…" she looked at her sleeping bag, "Do you have any creek or river for me to wash my stuff or something?" Haru looked at her, _I guess it's still complicated for her to talk about it_ , "Yeah we have a well over there we can pull water from".

"These noodles are absolutely delicious", Rya said, as she devoured the warm food, "Why thank you Rya", Sora said as she ate her own bowl, "So tell me Rya, where are you from?" Tyro asked, "I've lived in Omashu since I can remember", the girl answered, "And do you have any sort of bending", he continued, Rya choked on some noodles, "Tyro, she isn't under interrogation here", Sora said sending a pointed look at her husband, "No it's okay, I just really wasn't expecting that. Though I am, but not good at all. I've only started practicing a few days ago, after I left", the young girl said, hoping the matter would drop, "Wow that's great, I'm a bender as well, we can practice together if you want to", Haru said excited with the idea while Rya cringed, "I… I don't think that's a good idea. For now I'm only focused on my job at your mother's shop", she said pleased with her response.

Later the two children went to bed, and as Rya was unpacking her blanket pouch. Haru noticed something red with the Fire Nation insignia on it, "What the… Are you? Fire Nation", he asked, raising an eyebrow, "What are you… talking about", she turned to him slowly, terrorized he had figured out she was a firebender, his eyes were set on the red blanket in her hands, she looked down as well, and started breathing again, "Oh? This? It came with Hyco, remember? I forgot to wash it before. I use it as blanket when it's cold", she smiled when he started relaxing again.

"But would it be that bad if I was Fire Nation?" she tried, "Well, yeah. They're all evil you know", he said getting inside his bed, "I'm pretty sure that's not entirely true", she said rolling her eyes. "You're taking their side?" he asked raising himself from the mattress, on his elbow, to look at her, "No it's not like that, most of them are definitely evil", she gestured a bomb exploding with her hands, "But have you stopped to think about the people in the Fire Nation that have been caught in a war they never wanted, just like everybody else", she said looking down, "And the prejudice it comes with the ability: just because you can firebend, you are evil and you're not a normal person with feelings", Haru noticed the sadness in her eyes, "Is something wrong?" he asked a little confused with the situation.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she looked at him with a sad smile as he nodded, concerned with her, "I'm… I really don't know how to say this… Sometimes people who are bad, like the Fire Nation soldiers, have a defining trait, something they all are, which is the fact that they can firebend. But other times people who are actually good, not ruthless, not murderers, can be classified as such because they're also firebenders. Does that make them any different from an earthbender who is also not ruthless nor a murderer? You… you have to understand I never lied to you, not even your parents", she said looking into his eyes, he nodded once again, "I like to think I'm a good person but I'm neither an earthbender, an airbender, a waterbender or a non-bender", he shot her a surprised look, she continued, "and I'm not an evil killer and I'm still just a firebender, that doesn't even know how to bend that well".

Moments passed, "So you're a good firebender, huh, that's a new notion", he said taking in everything Rya had said, "Yeah, but you know, I feel much better after telling you. If you want me to leave I get it, I'll go right away… I just felt like you would understand", she smiled, "Don't worry, I do and I promise I won't tell anyone".

The small flickering light had been blown out and the kids were trying to fall asleep, "That's why you left Omashu isn't it?" Haru whispered, "Yeah, they thought I was a spy", she laughed, "Can you imagine me? I spy", Rya said, "Yeah… That would definitely be interesting".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter. I thought that since this part of the story takes place a few years before the series I would take a look at some characters' lives before the "main event". Who knows, maybe we'll be able to take a peek at some major events during their lives.  
Please rate and review if you're felling up to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Hello mother, do you think you could let Rya off work early, today? I want to show her a place I found", Haru said walking into the shop, Sora was behind de wood countertop sitting in an earth stool and Rya was sweeping the floors. Three weeks had passed since she had arrived to that small village and became friends with Haru. She smiled.

Sora looked around, "Yes I think we're all pretty much done here anyways", she said asking for the broom Rya held, the girl delivered it and was dragged outside by Haru's hand, "Thank you Sora, we'll be home in time for dinner", Rya said from the window, "Just be careful, I heard the Fire Nation has acquired another village north from here, don't go too far".

"So what did you want to show me", the young girl asked sitting on a rock. They were inside a small canyon. "I found this place today and I thought it would be a perfect place for us to train our bending", he said levitating the rock she was sitting on, a tiny bit, "But…", Rya started, "Don't worry, no one is going to see us, this place hasn't been used since forever", he exaggerated. "There used to be a mine over there but it doesn't have coal any more".

"Are you sure? Firebending is very dangerous. I could burn you", she continued, "And I could crush you", he said with a smile, "Don't worry about me, I'll be careful", "Fine", she sighed.

"So my father taught me some new moves, maybe you can change them to suit your bending", the earthbender said as he prepared his stance and lifted his arms forming an earth wall, "Yeah I can already do that", she said assuming a different stance, hers with a foot behind her and that same knee flexed as the other knee was almost completely strained, she lifted one of her arms and lowered the other, creating a fire wall.

Haru looked at her, "That's great now you push it forward to attack your opponent", he said as his hands pushed the wall with a quick but strong motion, Rya tried the same, "It's not working", she frowned, "I guess it doesn't always work this way", "That's okay, just train what you already know".

The two kids continued their short training. Rya noticed the sun was starting to set and the two decided on heading back home. After a few minutes of walking, Haru heard something, "Hey, did you hear that. It looked like someone screaming", he said, "Yeah I can hear it too. Let's check it out. I think it comes from the village", she said pointing the way.

As soon as Haru and Rya caught a glimpse of the small village they immediately saw thin columns of smoke coming out of the houses. Haru's face showed anger and he started running. Rya followed.

"Haru! Rya! Quick! Come with me, we have to hide", they heard Haru's mother say. Sora headed their way and grabbed their arms, "No mom, I have to do something", the little earthbender said, breaking free of his mother's grasp, "No Haru, your father will protect us. We have to get to safety", Sora yelled but the boy had been long gone, "Don't worry Sora I'll get him", Rya turned to her, and then went running after him.

Haru knew there weren't that many male earthbenders in the village, there would only be a few of them fighting back the Fire Nation along with his father. He decided he was gonna fight back as well. He would be as brave as his father was. But when he arrived to the place where the battle was supposed to be taking place, it had already been over.

Hiding behind a broken wagon, he looked over the dirt road, his father laying on the floor, unconscious. He stared at the flames, consuming the few huts standing near. Rya reached him as someone grabbed hold of Tyro and the other earthbenders. She placed a hand on Haru's shoulder. He shook it off. He looked deep in her eyes and she saw the rage within his.

Sora arrived next running for his son and husband. She took notice of what was happening and started crying, dropping to her knees. "I'm going in there", Haru said, preparing to strike on a Fire Nation soldier that was passing a few meters away, "No Haru, please", Sora cried. "Don't do this, you'll be gone as well", Rya said with a broken voice, "Why do you care", he said to the young firebender, Rya's face contorted in sadness, his mother didn't even notice it as she was embracing the boy, "I-I think we'd better go", the girl said, running towards the house.

Rya decided on checking up on Hyco before entering the family house, "Hi, cutie. Are you okay? Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just hang in there", she said petting him and giving him some hay, she wiped of some tears from her cheeks with her sleeve, and went straight to the house, _I'm sure he didn't mean it_ , a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, and as soon as it came, it went away.

"What are you doing Haru? Leave her belongings be", Sora asked seeing her son grabbing Rya's stuff and putting it near the door, "She's a traitor to this family. She's a spy, mother. And I left her be without doing a thing", he said, throwing her rolled sleeping bag against the main door, "What does that even mean? A spy? She's just a lost girl, how could she be a spy", Sora asked, confused, and still crying.

Rya had walked in moments before, she looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, "So you do think this way", she started, "What I told you was the truth, you know… But I guess I shouldn't have trusted someone I just met", she said, "I could say the same", there was venom in his words. Venom, sadness and grief.

"Mom, if you could just look at the Fire Nation spy that gave away our entire village, the firebender that just cost us dad", he said tears leaving his eyes as well, Sora looked at her with a heartbroken expression, "Is this true", "I am a firebender, but that doesn't mean…", Rya was cut off, "Just… don't… Leave this house at once", Sora shouted to the young girl, Rya whimpered and nodded, a soundless okay leaving her lips, she grabbed her things and ran down to the barn where she met the only living soul that had never judged her by her bending.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello there fellow A:tLA enthusiasts. Hope you liked the new chapter. In the next one I'll be introducing some new characters.  
If you could rate or review it'd really make my day.  
Until then, b-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

End of summer, 94AG

"Oh Urvi… What am I gonna do", she asked the spirits as she threw her things on the floor that was close to Hyco, the ostrich horse got near the young firebender and nestled his head on her side, "I-I don't know where to go Hyco… What am I supposed to do? I thought I was gonna stay here for a while", Rya tried to pull her hair and then gave up, dropping to her knees, the tears were still falling.

"Remain in your homes and no one will be harmed", she looked through the holes in the wood and saw three soldiers roaming through the street looking for earthbenders to imprison, Rya turned to Hyco, "I need to leave, but I can't go with them looking for people outside", she said, "I have to wait for a chance".

The eleven year old started putting everything together, a blanket over Hyco, so she could ride him faster without hurting the animal, Rya attached the sleeping bag to the ostrich horse and fed him a little more hay and water, she made a blanket pouch once again and kept her maps and a few coins in there, _I remember seeing an apple tree on the far back of the house_ , she recalled, thinking it would be a good idea to harvest some of its fruit since she had no food with her.

She looked through the holes in the wood once again and managed to see that the path was clear. Rya knew it was now or never, and so she left the small barn holding on to Hyco's leach. The female firebender steered the ostrich horse in the wanted direction and when they got there she got herself on top of Hyco so she could pick the apples which were a bit too high for just herself. She proceeded to put them in her pouch and with a small squeeze of her legs the two were once again off to the wilderness.

"Let me tell you, Hyco, that I have no idea how we managed to leave that place", she petted his head with a quick smile. It fell apart as it turned to sadness and she hugged him, "I guess we have to start it all over again, huh", she asked him, not waiting for an answer.

"That's enough for tonight. Easy boy", Rya yawned, making the ostrich horse stop near a small creek, under a big tree. She removed everything from Hyco, and checked her atlas.

"I'm probably around here", she pointed, a small fire being controlled by her other hand, "I mind as well follow through the other villages, I still need a tent", she put the map away and washed her face in the moon reflecting water that passed by, "Oh spirits help me… I have no idea what I'm supposed to do".

Rya woke up the next day, the sun high on the sky. She sighted, "Let's do this", the girl got up and rolled her sleeping bag. "That was quite the birthday, don't you think Hyco", she asked the ostrich horse, "I was gonna tell Haru, ya know... I guess it doesn't matter anymore", she said with a low spirit, she petted his side and packed up the rest of the camp.

At the end of the day they were in the middle of a very dense forest, "That's funny. This rock kind of looks like a bear", Rya said as she pointed at a statue, "Why would that be in here", she asked herself as she jumped to the ground. _That's really unusual_ , she thought before dismissing the subject altogether.

She set camp near the statue and made a small fire so she could warm herself up through the night. The weather was starting to cool down and Rya knew in a few weeks the raining would start, so it was imperative that she would get a tent.

She woke with a start and looked at the sky, _The moon?_ , an eyebrow rose, that was definitely unusual. Firebenders wake with the sun. Waking at this hour would only happen if she had a nightmare, but that actually wasn't the case.

Rya looked around, noticing the other statues that were concealed by the bushes. _Other bears_ , she thought. _Was this man made?_ She decided to sleep again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

After a few minutes she sat up. It was too unsettling, the young firebender had to leave the place. For her it looked too much like a graveyard. Rya got up and searched the place. The now twelve year old heard a noise coming from behind but when she turned around, gasping, there was nothing there but an eerie mist.

In just a few moments she had packed up and was galloping through the trees atop Hyco, never looking back.

They finally stopped once the sun started peeking through the tree leafs "I'm so tired", she told Hyco, now besides her. Rya unloaded Hyco and didn't even bother on getting herself inside the sleeping bag, using it as a pillow and laying in the grass.

Once again she woke that day, this time the sun was way up in the sky, telling the girl it was probably noon. She decided to keep going north towards a village.

Next thing they knew the two of them arrived to a small town. The young firebender looked around, _No sight of the Fire Nation, thank the spirits_. She sighted.

She wandered through the village, with Hyco by her side and a tiny smile gracing her lips which eventually grew bigger at the sight of a tavern that looked seriously understaffed. With only one person behind the bar, people were getting frustrated with the poor service, resulting on them leaving with angry expressions on their faces.

Rya entered the establishment and turned to the waiter/bar tender. "Wait just a little longer young lady, I'll get to you in a moment", he said, his deep brown eyes turning to the customer at hand, "That'll be ten copper pieces, ma'am", the woman in front of him quickly left the money in his outstretched hand and took the sack of potatoes standing beside the countertop.

 _So it isn't just a tavern, it's also some sort of restaurant_ , she noticed the tables, _and a trading shop as well, no wonder he's so busy_. She smirked at the stirring man and continued, "I was wondering if I could help you out, I need a warm meal", she said, "and some money".

The man turned his gaze to her for a short second before handing out a cup filled with some sort of alcohol to another man, this one with a nose ring and grayish eyes that, as he turned to leave, gave Rya a sinister look.

"Sure, that would actually be really helpful, I could use a hand, so if you could just take the dishes that are behind me to those three people, that'd be great", he quickly smiled before handing her a dark brown apron. She did as he asked and surely after an hour things had calmed down.

The young firebender sat in a table near the door, contemplating her life as she swallowed an entire bowl of rice mixed with some flakes of a fish she had no idea what to call.

"So what's your name, honey", a woman asked, eyeing her with crystal green orbs, as she stepped out of the kitchen, she grabbed a broom and started sweeping, "Mine is Gyza and my husband's is Faiku", she continued. Rya looked from the bowl in her hands and said her name. The woman asked her if she planned on staying, Rya shook her head, "No I'm just passing by. I actually needed to buy a tent and some supplies", she said before putting another piece of fish in her mouth, "Ah, yes the raining season is coming isn't it", Gyza sighted, she nodded to a customer leaving the tavern and went on.

"So where are you heading? Ba Sing Se?", the young firebender didn't want to lie, but she knew things would go wrong if she told the truth, "Huh… yeah, yeah. My village was… taken by the Fire Nation but I was able to escape. I thought it would be best if I'd go somewhere safe, you know, like Ba Sing Se", her light brown orangey eyes darted away from Gyza, felling guilty for lying.

"So you'll be working for us till when", the man, Faiku, entered through the back door, carrying a few sacks of ration and other goods, "When I have enough money I'll probably keep going", she said picking up her bowl.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello people of the interwebs! How are you doing on this fine day?  
I'm hoping you liked this new chapter. I know, I know... Nothing that out of the ordinary here, with these new characters, but I still think they are needed for this story.  
I'm sure you might think that this fic is a bit on the slow side, in terms of action, but I assure that it won't be this way forever. I already have a lot of chapters written and this first ones are this way to help build Rya's character.  
Once again, it would be amazing if you could tell me what your thoughts are on all of this by leaving a review.  
Until then, bunastheallmightyone out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

She woke up early, with the sun in fact. It had always been this way for her, since she was quite little. She stood on one elbow and looked at the inside of her tent, she smiled inwardly and shook herself awake. The firebender sled out of the brownish tent and diverted her gaze to a nearby creek, deciding on washing her face.

She arrived at the tavern some minutes later, passing through the forest and its red and orange tinted trees, to get to the village. Rya greeted Gyza and Faiku and proceeded to do her chores at the small restaurant of sorts. Later that day, the green eyed woman asked Rya to fetch some vegetables at the market just around the corner.

She arrived there shortly, buying kale, lettuce, carrot-tomatoes and some mushrooms. The young girl looked around for some cabbages. Not seeing them she tried the other street. She caught a glimpse of something green as she turned left at the crossing, and decided to head that way. It was near the water, where some ships were docked, she noticed the one with red flags, near it, someone was yelling for people to come inside. She ignored it though, Rya was a girl in a mission.

The merchant turned around to her calling, "Yes miss… You", he said his eyes narrowing, Rya recognized him instantly, putting her hands in the air, "I'm so-I'm sorry mister", Rya apologized, "You-you smashed half of my cabbages that fatidic day, young lady! I sure hope it won't happen again because if that's so I'll-I'll have to tell the authorities", the merchant threatened her.

Rya looked straight at the man, her brow furrowed, she opened her arms and said, "Which authorities". This was indeed a neutral town, not owned by the Fire Nation nor the Earth Kingdom, so no guards were stationed here.

"Well", the merchant looked around nervously, "I-I'll find some", he said crossing his arms. The twelve year old sighted and lowered her shoulders, "Look, don't worry about me, m-okay? I'm just here to buy some cabbages, four actually. I'm not some cabbage destroyer that takes pleasure in doing so… so you can calm down", she said easing him into a more relaxed state and the merchant gave her the four cabbages she asked for, "Well if that's all you want, it's fine. It'll be two copper pieces, miss", she gave him the money with a smile.

"Earth Nation! Water Nation! Fire Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination you're welcome here! The prices are low, the rewards are high, so don't be shy", Rya turned to her right and saw a suspicious looking man yelling at people to come inside the ship he was next to. The young lady decided to take a look, she clearly knew it was a pirate's ship and that spiked her interest, "Hello little lady, can I interest ya in som' curios", the man asked, inspecting Rya for signs of a buyer, she nodded, "Sure", and walked in.

The firebender examined the dim lit room from top to bottom until her eyes came across a semi hidden object. In fact only half of its red engraved wood sheath was visible.

Rya reached for it and was amazed by the art work that was its sheath. The indents in the wood made up various types of flowers and patterns. On the top there was a symbol carved into the wood, though she couldn't recognize it.

Her thoughts were disturbed has someone started talking right behind her. It's needless to say she was quite startled, "Those are som' impressive flyssa swords, aren't they", Rya simply nodded, still catching her breath from the fright.

The captain, she noticed the pirate's hat, took the swords from her hands, with a lot of demeanor, much to her surprise, and continued, "Ya know, the legend says t'was owned by a woman, a spirit guide that usually rode 'round in a dragon, but I don't believe it. It's just not a girl's weapon, it's too heavy", he said, the hint of humor going unnoticed by Rya. The bender crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Ay, these double swords are smaller than usual", it looked as if he was speaking to himself, "but I think t'was just made for a smaller lad, ya know".

Rya puffed her cheeks, this man was being kind of sexist, but never the less she was mesmerized and honestly very curious about this, what had he called them… flyssas. It was almost as if the pieces of metal were calling her, so much to the point of being a little creepy.

The young firebender pushed aside her thoughts and continued the exchange of words, "So do you know what that means?", she asked, pointing at the symbol. The captain tilted his head to take a better look, his dark brown hair swinging around his face. The pirate's green eyes analyzed the symbol she was referring to, "From the looks of it, it's the spirits symbol", he said matter-of-factly.

Rya's eyebrows rose, she had no idea what that meant, so, sensing her question, the pirate captain continued, "It's just like the other elements, water, earth, fire, ya see. There's also other symbols for other stuff, like lightning and crystals, and even lava. Anything that can be bent has its own symbol", he explained, Rya could see that he was actually happy to provide someone else with knowledge. Only then did Rya notice the captain was quite old, probably around sixty five, even though his hair didn't have a single white or gray strand of hair. His eyes were droopy and Rya could see a lot of deep wrinkles in his tan complexion. A lonely scar ran vertically across his upper and bottom lips.

"So spirits can also be bent?", she asked, confused, the old man looked beyond her with a contemplating face, and smiled at her, "Well, I've never heard 'bout it really, but if there's a symbol, it's cause it's been done, I guess", the old captain shrugged.

Suddenly an iguana parrot flied inside the room, accompanied by a grey haired pirate with a jian sword attached to his hip. The bird circled the room briefly and landed on his shoulder, "We're ready to set sail, capt'n. Ya need me to get her out of here?", he questioned. Rya noticed he said the word 'captain' with some disgust. The captain narrowed his eyes at the man, "I'm tryin' to sell something to this lass, Torren, so that won't be needed", and he then turned to Rya. From the corner of her eye she saw Torren walk away through the wooden door with a furious look on his face and iguana parrot on tow.

"Ye have quite the sharp eye miss. I haven't laid eyes on this beauty fer years. Ya want to buy it?", the old captain asked, he could definitely tell she was interested by the dreamy look on her eyes. Reality then hit her, she couldn't possibly afford such a fine piece of work, her dreamy eyes suddenly turned sad, "I'd love to, really, but I only have one gold and ten copper pieces, it's probably not enough. Plus, I wouldn't be able to use it", she said, gloomily.

"Well, I guess a small bid… is still a bid, and since I've had this thing lyin' 'round fer years… It feels like it's got a jinx on it, ya know… I believe I could take one gold and ten copper pieces for it", he said, Rya took the money from a pouch attached to her hip, she looked at the coins with a sullen face, "I still can't. I wouldn't be able to use the sword and I just can't spend all my money on some sort of decoration", she huffed out.

The firebender was about to put the coins away when the captain decided on a counter offer, "It doesn't have to be unusable. Let's make a deal lass, you'll give me the gold and copper pieces and I'll throw in a scroll so you can learn how to use it. Wha'do ya say", Rya froze her hand in place, "I guess that'd be a good idea", she put the pieces down on the counter, "That's a deal then", she smiled taking the swords to her hands.

Its sheath had a leather piece that she easily draped over her shoulder. She added the scroll to the basket she was carrying the vegetables in, "I have to go now, it was really nice meeting you captain", she said, a contempt smile on her lips, "T'was nice mettin' you too, lass".

The twelve year old had been out for too long so she quickly walked out of the ship and ran to the restaurant where Gyza was waiting. After a few more hours of working she returned to her camping site, trying out the moves the scroll suggested and reading what was written.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? I just love me some pirates.  
If you're not familiar with the spirits symbol feel free to search it on google (I'd put a link here but I'm not sure if that goes against a site rule or not, I better play it safe). I've taken some inspiration from A:tLK season two for this.  
Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and until next time, b-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Rya heard a noise. Like a small dried branch being stepped on, kind of noise. That day she just let the exhaustion from her training lull her to sleep. It was almost morning, and she heard that same noise again.

The young firebender sat up, letting the sleeping bag out of her sleepy form and stuck her head out of the tent's flap. She didn't see a living soul but Hyco, who wasn't sleeping as well. He had heard it too. _Maybe it's just a lop-eared rabbit jumping around_ , she thought, but one could never be too careful.

The girl got out of the tent completely. Shivering with cold and not being able to see much she created a small flame above her hand, extending her arm so she could see what was in front of her better. She heard another branch crack and turned her head towards that direction, her long dark wavy hair swaying around her shoulders. Rya spotted a shadow amongst the trees. A human shadow.

Rya went still for a few moments, fear plastered on her cognac eyes. She moved her hand to try and see more clearly, but there was no one there, "Come out! Show yourself! I know you're there! Whoever it is", she screamed, terrified. The young girl turned the opposite way as she heard another crack.

Suddenly something caught on to her. She realized it was a net, and she was getting pulled. Collapsing to the ground, she saw her captors, three men wearing grass skirts and hats. They seemed quite primitive.

"Leave me alone", she screeched, struggling against the net until she caught it on fire, making a hole. Rya stumbled out of the net and stood up a bit disoriented. She quickly sent a wave of fire towards the man that still clung to the net, but he ducked out of the way. Something weird was going on with her fire though. It seemed... not red or orange as she was expecting it to be. The flames had somewhat of a green-yellowish hue that distracted her for a moment.

The firebender broke the spell as she saw another one charging at her through the corner of her eye. She dipped to the ground and swept her leg under him, sending the man flying. The color of her fire was a matter that had been forgotten for the moment.

She breathed heavily, still on the ground, as she noticed the forest had caught on fire. Panicking, she thrust both her hands to the flames, trying to dissipate them. She was happy it had worked. The firebender was about to turn around so she could deal with the other attacker but all of a sudden a loud *pang* rang through her ears, the blow knocking her unconscious.

A white haired man was meditating behind a line of lighted candles that seemed to be flickering in synchronization with the man's breathing. Rya's eyelids wavered open.

"Firebending comes from breath", the man said, he had a thin white moustache as well as a goatee and two slender scars running across his right eye. The twelve year old sat up, pressing her hand to the back of her head, she cringed as she felt a bit of dried blood. "Where am I", she questioned, looking around the darkened place, "The Irula tribe found you by yourself and took you here, to our camp. You were asleep for some hours", he said, opening his sad gold eyes.

Rya tried to get back to her feet, but as she sat up a pained grimace passed through her face, the man noticed this and continued speaking, "I am known as Jeong-Jeong. What is your name", "I-I'm Rya", the girl huffed out, a hand on her forehead stating she had a headache, "Look, Jeong-Jeong, is it? I'm not sure what I'm doing here, and I certainly didn't appreciate getting hit in the head by your… personal bodyguards, so if you could just let me out of here I'd really be thankful", she spluttered out.

"You are free to go, young lady", he said getting to his feet as well, "I was just wondering if you would like to speak with me about your bending", she was a bit taken aback by this, _This man wants to talk about my what now?_ "I'm not sure I follow", she said, confusion written all over her. "It's quite simple really. The tribe's person that hit you in the head, Fao Garan explained me what happen, and I was surprised you took the time to put out the flames consuming the forest within the battle. It's refreshing to see such a young firebender that takes respect on nature", Jeong-Jeong said, and if Rya wasn't surprised before, she defenetly was now.

"I… Um… Thank you? I just didn't want to start a wildfire, I guess", she finally said after a few moments, "Are… Are you a Master", she asked, remembering his meditation. The candles were now burning on their own accord.

"Maybe you could teach me how to firebend properly, I've been teaching myself for a while now", she said, hopeful, "I haven't had a pupil in over six years. The last one I had didn't wish to learn the spiritual meaning of firebending which I believe to be the most important part. To bend, one must be a part of nature for that is the nature of the elements. Especially as firebenders we must be careful while wilding such wild destruction before our hands", he said his breath a bit short, remembering his last apprentice always recalled his disappointment.

"I think so too, but if I'm always afraid of what my bending can do I don't think I'd ever be happy", Jeong-Jeong approached her, taking a better look at her waken face. A sense of familiarity reached him but he quickly shook it off. Rya continued, "That's why I want to learn to control it. That way I can defend myself without harming anything else", she looked at him with big eyes, almost pleadingly.

The firebending Master thought it over, taking quite a bit of time. Rya was losing her faith and slumped back down, rubbing her forehead. He eventually bowed to her, the traditional Fire Nation way, "I'd be honored", Rya looked up and got to her feet, bewildered. She observed his hands, one in a fist the other above it, outstretched, resembling a burning flame. She copied the motion and bowed to her new firebending Master.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

We finally got some action up in here!  
I hope I captured, _what should I call it?_ , Jeong Jeong's essence in here. He'll be making some appeareances in this story, so please tell me if there's anything I can do to make him... more him, I guess.  
Anyways, something a bit more interesting (I believe) happened this time, wouldn't you think? I sure am talking about that greenish fire deal that will come back to this story in the future. It will defenetly be explained when the time comes.  
Until the next chapter, goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rya had agreed to meet Jeong-Jeong back in camp later that night after she was done with her job. She intended to quit it so she could practice firebending and travel with the tribe.

She arrived at the small restaurant, the sun high in the sky. The twelve year old breathed in and out slowly and pushed the old wood door in front of her. It was chaos in there. There were tables filled with dirty plates and cups and a big line had formed near Faiku, who was currently tending to a really angry customer. To try and calm him down, Faiku was offering him a discount in the food he had ordered. He sighted in relief as the man in front of him took the bowl of steamed vegetables and sat on the other side of the establishment with an annoyed look. Gyza was nowhere to be seen, probably working on the kitchen.

After seeing this, Rya decided on helping them out, not minding on putting her apron. She went straight to the dishes, bowls and cups, taking up to ten at a time. When she passed the doors to the kitchen Gyza eyed her with a concerned look, "Is everything alright", she asked noticing her disheveled hair and dirty clothes.

"I'm okay, now. I… I got attacked by someone this night, I'm still not sure who it was. They hit me in the head and I kind of blacked out for a couple hours. They captured me… but then I managed to escape. It was really weird, you know? I think they were like a part of a tribe or something", she explained to the older woman as she put down the dirty tableware, scrubbing them inside the sink.

Gyza stopped cooking and got to her side, yanking her into a hug, "Oh spirits what did they do to you", Rya pushed her slightly away, she still wanted to leave the job, "I'm a little lightheaded from the hit, but other than that I'm fine, really", she smiled to the woman that eventually returned to the stove, "Actually, someone gave me a hand when I was trying to escape and since he was going to Ba Sing Se as well I'll be travelling with him 'til then. It was really nice working here and you two are great people that I wish the best for, but I need to move on. We are gonna start our journey tomorrow morning so… I'm only here to say goodbye. Everything's a mess outside so of course I'll help you out today", she said with a sympathetic smile, Gyza turned her gaze to her, she would miss the young girl in front of her, "Are you sure? You could stay", Rya nodded negatively, "If that's what you think is best, then I wish you to get there safely".

The firebending girl continued her task as she thought about that morning's events. _Was that actually a different colored fire? Is that even possible?_ Rya questioned herself. She was pretty sure greenish fire wasn't supposed to be a thing. Not green, nor any other color other than red and orange, sometimes yellow. As she dried the wooden bowls with a cloth, Rya pondered on the idea of asking Jeong-Jeong about it. Surely a firebending Master such as him would know of the matter.

Later that day Faiku and Gyza watched the twelve year old go, knowing they would miss her greatly. Only then did the green eyed woman notice Rya's scorched clothes, _Didn't she had a run in with an Earth Kingdom tribe?_ , Gyza shrugged it off, resting eyes on her beloved husband as he took her hand and waved goodbye at Rya with the other.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello people of the internet!  
I know this wasn't much of chapter. It was very short and not much happened but I felt like Rya needed to say goodbye to Gyza and Faiku.  
I'll post the next one a bit quicker to make it up to you.

Until next time, bbye


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

She had just arrived to the clearing Jeong-Jeong and the Irula tribe were staying in. Rya patted Hyco's head as he made a small contempt noise, nuzzling himself on her side. She then unloaded her belongings from the ostrich horse that was now bickering at the grass.

As the young firebender was taking Hyco near a stream of water for him to drink, a man approached her, wearing the same hat and clothes as the other tribe's people. He was accompanied by a woman.

"Welcome to camp", he said harshly. She noticed he was a little apprehensive about her, "I am tribe's chief, Lin Yee. This my wife, Mang Sai", the woman gave her a small nod, acknowledging her, Rya folded her hands and bowed slightly, "My name is Rya, it's a pleasure to meet you", "Jeong-Jeong wants you to be at home. Mang Sai help", the chief added.

She was sure the common tongue wasn't their first language, perhaps the chief was the only one to speak it, though she hopped not. "Thank you so much, I was wondering if I could apologize to the person I've hurt the other day, I don't know his name", she asked as she petted Hyco's feathers, "Mang Sai takes you to Ping Lao when you are ready. It is almost dark. You need to sleep in tent", Lin Yee finished, turning around, leaving his wife behind. Rya guessed he wasn't very amused about the fact she was staying with them.

The twelve year old sighted and grabbed her belongings, "Is there somewhere where I could set my tent up", she asked the dark skinned woman, Mang Sai gestured her to follow, which she did, until she found herself near Jeong-Jeong's tent. "Tent here", she said pointing to a patch of land, she then left, leaving her to work. Rya was happy Mang Sai was also able to speak the same language as she did.

After a while Mang Sai decided to appear again, now holding a bowl of, well… something. Rya wasn't really sure what the concoction was, but it did smell nice. Rya's stomach grumbled, reminding the girl she hadn't had much to eat that day. The tribe's woman placed the food in the young girl's hands and plopped down beside her.

"So… You live here huh", Rya could just face palm. That was extremely awkward. Mang Sai's forest green eyes watched her for a second before answering, "The tribe changes camp sometimes", she looked at the girl fully and asked, "You", Rya's topaz eyes twinkled in delight, someone who knew what she was, actually wanted to talk to her. "I'm from Omashu but I've been roaming around the Earth Kingdom for some time now", the uncomfortable silence had landed between the two once again, and again Rya decided to break it.

"How long have you been married", she asked, finishing the bowl she had been eating, "Nine years. I'm wedded since sixteen", the woman said with a neutral face, she rose to her feet, taking the bowl with her, "Come", she said.

Rya continued her questioning, "Do you have any children", "Yes. Gaon Shi. He is five", she answered. They continued walking through the grass and cloth tents, "I take you to Ping Lao, so you say sorry".

They shortly arrived to a big fire pit where some tribe's people were dancing around. Others were just sitting on logs chatting in a language she didn't understand. The conversation died down when they noticed her pale figure, making Rya feel a bit out of place. Mang Sai motioned to a man sited across from the fire, "Ping Lao", she identified, and left her.

Rya walked towards the man, hoping he would understand what she was about to tell him. He got up, waiting. The young firebender's black bangs swayed as she bowed to the man, "Why you here, girl", he said a little angered, she probably hurt his pride when he was knocked to the air by a twelve year old female. She shrugged it off though, "I'm here to apologize for hurting you yesterday. Only that", she said, now looking straight into his eyes. He bowed to her as well, accepting her apologies.

A small smile graced her lips. She had finally found a place where she could stay.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Huh, hi again.  
I felt kinda bad about the other chapter so I'm posting this one really early. I was finishing this up when I noticed it was sort of small as well... so just imagine the two chapters as one, ok?  
Anyway, I hope you're liking the story so far :) Next chapter this fic is gonna take a big leap into the future.  
Please rate and review. It would really make my day!

So, until the next chapter, bbye


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Beginning of spring, 97AG

A wall of bright yellow fire with streaks of green surrounded her, expelling Jeong-Jeong's attack. The old Master stroke again, sending two fire blasts her way. Rya was able to dodge them quite effortlessly by ducking and rolling to the side. She then sent a horizontal arc of fire towards him with her feet.

Jeong-Jeong blocked the oncoming attack with an orange and red wall of flames of his own. He then sent it her way, trying to push her off. The fifteen year old was ready for it though and with two fingers extended created a ring of lime green fire that mixed with Jeong-Jeong's fire screen, cutting it in half. She sent a fire bomb then, through the rift that was created, but the Master only dodged and sent another to her. The girl smirked as the blast came her way, blocking it with her hands.

Rya decided close range attacks were probably best suited for this duel. Rya rotated her arms charging her attack, finally sending a fire blast through her fist. The fire was the greenest it had been during this match, suggesting its extremely high temperature. Jeong-Jeong was only able to create a shield of fire but that was only enough to avoid any burns. Her blast was much stronger than his shield so he was pushed backwards, collapsing on the ground.

Rya quickly put out all the flames that surrounded her, running to her Master's side. He was swiftly back on his feet as she pulled him up, "Are you okay, Jeong-Jeong", she asked hurriedly but the old man ignored her question, "Very good Rya, excellent use of your further combustive fire", he said dusting himself off, the old man looked at the sky and decided, "We will have our meals now and will later talk about your departure to Fire Nation waters".

Two years ago Jeong-Jeong had explained to her of the existence of the Order of the White Lotus. He had even initiated her as a part of the Order, making her a low ranking member, but still a member nonetheless. She was just happy to be connected with something that represented the good in the world, that wasn't a part of one Nation, but of all.

The young girl was definitely excited about going to see the best sword Master in the world, Piandao. She had trained with her flyssa swords those three years she stayed with the Irula tribe and Jeong-Jeong but she hadn't made much progress. It was the old Master's idea to seek Piandao's help. After she learned who he was and that he had managed to defeat one hundred Fire Nation soldiers when they sought him out to arrest him for deserting the military, she was eager to learn from such a Master.

Rya finished eating her bowl of barbecued fish and boiled mushrooms. They were currently sitting near the camp fire. The fifteen year old looked at the small river that snaked through the land just a quarter of a mile from where they were. The camp had migrated a few months ago a bit north to avoid Fire Nation soldiers that were prying in the forest.

"I have arranged a ship to take you to Shu Jing in a week. An apprentice of Piandao's will be waiting for you at the port. Yet firstly, you must travel to a Fire Nation colonial village not too far from here, Chang Guai, for departure", he said, resting his bowl on the ground, Rya gulped, "So… Soon? I'm not done with mastering firebending yet", she said, looking straight into his golden eyes.

Jeong-Jeong put his hand on her shoulder, "But you have. There is nothing more I could teach you. Your fire is much stronger than mine. Than anyone's I know. I am still to know a bender that can conjure green flames", the girl knew where this was going, a goodbye, so she laughed at his last statement through her teary eyes.

"I heard Azula, the fire princess, could bend blue fire", "I have heard of it to", he said with a knowing look, he then turned his gaze at her, noticing her redden eyes, "Do not cry my child, we will meet again, I'm sure of it", he assured, setting his bowl on the cold ground, some snow could be seen atop the trees though it was mostly cleared out from the duel, "I know Jeong-Jeong but… I'll miss you, I'll miss everyone", she said. The tears spilled now.

Rya scooted closer to the old Master, hugging his side, her voice muffled, "I'm really glad I met you all those years ago", Jeong-Jeong limited himself to hugging her back, "Me too, Rya", the fifteen year old continued, "If… If I hadn't met you I wouldn't… I probably wouldn't even be alive", she said, "I'm so thankful that you accepted to be my teacher, but even more than that, you are… you all are my family now".

The old Master was touched by her words. It meant so much to him as well. She knew he had lost his son, why or how, Rya had no idea, only that it had been the last thing that happened before he left the Fire Nation.

Jeong-Jeong cherished the times he spent with Rya. She reminded him of his wife Zahara. He had lost her too. Much like his wife, Rya had a warm soul, always seeking for the best in people. She believed in equality between all nations. That was one of the reasons he had made her an initiate on the White Lotus Order. Iroh had agreed with him.

But for now he had to let her go. Jeong-Jeong had a strong feeling that Rya had a big part to play on this war, and due to it she had to learn all she could so she could be prepared.

It was with great sadness that a few days later she travelled to Chang Guai.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello again A:tLA adoring people! How's it going on this fine day?  
Here we are, three years away from the main show. Yet much will happen before that, I assure you my friends...  
I don't know if you noticed but I've added a picture to the cover of this story. It took me some time to draw it but here it is, a picture of Rya :)

Thank you for reading and until next chapter, bbye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Rya was setting camp on the outskirts of the village. Hyco was eating some grass around the clearing. The girl looked to him fondly as she worked on the knots of her brownish tent. The next morning she would set sail to the Fire Nation and she was a bit anxious to start this new chapter of her life, though she was mostly excited.

The Master firebender decided on taking a peek at the village, maybe find something a bit more Fire Nationy to wear. Her normal green and brown attire would bring to much dangerous attention once she set foot in the Fire Nation. She left Hyco tied to a log near a small creek and got on her way.

Rya was going through some clothes in a rack inside a small affordable shop when she came across a nice practical top, it was burgundy with golden strips of fabric on the edges, it had a v-neck and it was sleeveless and slightly cropped. It was still the beginning of spring and snow could still be seen in some places but Rya had a black cloak, which she was wearing, and she could use her firebending to keep warm. She also found some comfortable dark grey pants that would go with it.

Next she found herself looking at a bright red pair of boots. They looked really well made, also being lined with some sort of golden metal on the front and on the knee. For accessories she bought a golden hair clip to keep her bangs in a topknot and a set of bracelets that hug around her entire forearms, keeping them protected from any attacks to the area. She put everything in her bag and walked out of the store making sure to pay the old lady that was on the entrance.

As she left the shop she noticed a tavern where men were spending they're earnings in cheap alcohol. A couple of them were outside. Rya noticed one of them had just vomited near the right wall of the building. The fifteen year old, disgusted, continued walking towards the forest, where Hyco would be.

As she passed dangerously close to the tavern, one of the two men that were there whistled, "How ya doin'? Maybe you'd like to join me inside", he cat-called, Rya looked at him coldly before she continued walking, "No, thank you", was her response.

The man wasn't convinced though, he jogged near her and grabbed her wrist, "You sure hon? We could have some really good fun in there", he persisted.

His buddy had joined him as well, bottle in hand. "Are you deaf", she shouted as she pushed him off of her but the man wouldn't let it go, "Ya probably didn't understand me, you whore, so just go inside and wait for me", he roared. The drunk one was there reinforcing his friend's threat with his presence.

Rya was stunned, "Let go of me you sick bastard!", she yelled before she took off running through the forest.

When she got near her tent she heard one man speak again, "So this is where you were off then", he said, a hiccup escaping his lips, the other one stepped forwards, "You didn't think we would give up that easily, did ya", he seemed less drunk than the other, Rya squinted her eyes, _You got to be joking with me_.

"If you though I would go along with whatever you're planning, you were terribly mistaken", she spitted out, looking them straight in the eye. The man smirked.

Hyco tried to attack the men so he could protect Rya but the ropes were keeping him away from them.

"So what's your name sugar", the overly drunk one asked, walking towards her, simply dodging Hyco's advances, the rope wouldn't give way. "That's not important", she said, disgusted, "Well, that's certainly correct", the other man agreed with perverse glint on his eyes. He tried to grab her hand once again, but now that she was ready she was able to evade him.

"Don't try this again... If you do, well… I have warned you", Rya threatened through gritted teeth, assuming a stance. "Isn't she intimidating", he turned to the drunkard that was laughing, "What are you going to do little girl? Let your ostrich horse out", he then bent some fire in his hands, showing off his alleged superiority over her, and tried to grab her once again.

Irritated that she had dodged he sent a fire blast her way, which she easily cut trough. She was near him in a moment, kicking her leg to his head, but without wasting a moment, he ducked and pushed her other leg from under her, making her fall to the ground with a thud.

Rya didn't have time to get back up since the drunk one had pinned her to the ground by both her hands, trying to kiss her. She heated her hands burning his arms with the contact. He hissed in pain and got off of her, cursing her hands.

She struggled to get to her feet and when she did, a wave of orange fire was coming towards her. Once again she blocked, some of it going near Hyco. The flames started licking at the ostrich horse's rope and in no time he was free. Hyco went straight to the burnt man in the ground, pecking at his face. Angry, the drunkard pulled out a knife and stabbed Hyco, making the creature fall to the ground with a screech.

The fifteen year old glared at the man and propelled herself near him, bright yellow and green flames coming from her feet. She grabbed him by the collar and straightened him up against a tree, punching him square in the face.

The other man tried to blast her with a fire bomb, but Rya simply erected an enormous green fire wall between him and her. She then turned to the drunkard, "Look at what you've done", she screamed, "You-you killed him! You hurt Hyco", tears were streaming down her face now. Rya clenched and unclenched her hands beside her, still glaring at the slumped down man.

She raised her hand to blast him across the face but when she was about to do it, she dropped her hand, she couldn't kill him, "What's wrong little girl, can't do it", the hiccupping man laughed through lost teeth and blood, he didn't seem to comprehend the danger he was in.

"It would be too easy", she said in a sullen voice. She swung her fist in the air and hit him in the nose, knocking him unconscious.

Rya turned to the wall of flames dissipating it with a flick of her hands, rendering the fire harmless to the forest. She noticed a figure running from the scene from within the trees.

The fifteen year old Master ran to Hyco's side, "Oh dear Urvi, please don't take him", she asked the spirits but when she turned his snout towards her, his eyes were no longer open, "No Hyco, don't leave me", she pleaded, hugging him closer to her.

The moon was giving way to the sun when Rya was done burying Hyco. Her eyes were red from crying and a layer of dirt was on her from the digging. A few flowers were above the land the ostrich horse would be laying for eternity.

Rya packed everything and made her way to the small town but not before marking where she was in her map (she would want to visit Hyco when she came back). She went past the tied up man, still in the clearing, and spitted on his face. After what she had done to him he wouldn't wake for a while.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello people of the interwebz!  
How did you like the chapter? This one turned out a bit dark, which is one of the reasons this fic is rated T.  
Be sure to leave a review if you have any idea for me (I pretty much have most of the things figured out in my head but I won't turn down a good one) and follow/favourite if you're liking the story so far.

Until the next chapter, bbye


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

She arrived to Shu Jing in a week. It wasn't that long of a trip but Rya discovered that traveling by ship definitely wasn't for her. She had been seasick for most of the time and she certainly wasn't looking forward to the trip back to the Earth Kingdom. Though right now that wasn't that important. She didn't know when she would be returning.

Rya watched the land approach the small vessel curiously. Her hair and cloak soared through the wind as the ship advanced through the sea. She clutched the hilt of her double flyssa swords excited at what was about to come.

Her thoughts then came across Hyco, the adorable ostrich horse that had been her companion since she ran away from Omashu. He was more than an animal to her, more than a means of transportation. For her he was someone she could trust and had been by her side even when everyone else had left her. Rya bit her lip to avoid the tears from coming.

A middle aged man was waiting for her at the pier. Besides from the people that she saw coming from the ship, he seemed to be the only one there. Rya walked up to him, "Good morning, are you Fat", she asked the grey haired man, "Yes. And you are Rya, I suppose", he assumed, examining her, "Yeah", she said, faintly, "So let's get going then. The Master is waiting for you", he turned and started walking towards a carriage. Rya was promptly following him.

The ride to Piandao's castle was long and bumpy. Her ears had popped as the altitude became greater but everything was forgotten when the carriage stopped near the intricate brassy gate. She was mesmerized by the lush green forest she could see from atop the hill.

The house was gigantic and as she walked into the garden, carrying her leather backpack filled with her stuff, she saw beautiful cherry blossom and elder trees. A fountain was in the middle, spraying fresh water out, with birds drinking from it.

The weather in there was warmer too. Even though the trip to Shu Jing had been of only a week and the place was practically at the same distance from the middle of the world (thus it should have the same type of temperature) as Chang Guai, Rya could sense some kind of inner warmness that came from within the Earth.

Meeting Piandao managed to be less intimidating than she was expecting. The Master had arranged for her to have a room on the top floor of a small tower with a view to the village. Rya settled in just fine, more than fine even. She had never had a room just for herself. Her room wasn't big, though it was certainly much bigger than what she was used to.

A single bed made with a burgundy comforter, was pressed against the wall that was covered with a faint brownish flower wall paper. Through the windows she could see tiny houses and a small square where people, that resembled ants, where shopping.

Rya stored her belongings on the wardrobe leaning on the opposite wall. It was made from a dark red wood. Next to it was a bookshelf with tons of scrolls and books. The young firebender got dressed with her new Fire Nation clothes and walked out the door.

Piandao said the training would only begin the next morning, noticing she was tired from her journey. Fat told her he would prepare something for her to eat in half an hour, so currently Rya was coming down the stairs and looking for the kitchen.

After a few minutes she found him, taking dumplings from a boiling pot, "Huh-hum", she coughed to catch his attention, "Hi", Rya said shyly as she walked through the kitchen door. It was an open airy space with lots of windows. Fat was putting the dumplings on a plate that he handed to her, "Would you care to eat this outside. It's a wonderful spring day", Rya nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello again!  
I'd like to thank the guest that left my first review ever. I'm so glad you're liking the story and I sure as hell will continue to post more chapters.  
This one was quite short but I thought it fitted the story so far so I decided to keep it this way. The next ones will be longer anyway so be sure to read them as well. This ought to be a really big story :)

Anyways, until next time, bbye

PS: Don't forget to follow, favorite or review if you're up to it ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

After a few weeks Rya had improved quite substantially. She could almost defeat Fat, her training buddy. Who would have known that a great cook, which Fat was, would also be such a good fighter?

Piandao gave Rya advice as she tried to take Fat. Sure she was a great firebender but the only thing that translated to swordsmanship was the muscle training and just a few of the forms.

A drop of sweat beaded on her brow as she struggled not to blast Fat with a fire whip. Her double flyssa swords were crossed in front of her preventing his jian to strike her. Rya though for a second and raised her right leg kicking it across his side, twirling in the process. Her topknot didn't even budge as she did so. Currently she was pointing one of her flyssas at Fat's throat.

"That was a good use of your higher flexibility abilities, Rya. It's very important to read well your opponent and create a strategy to defeat him", Piandao congratulated her. The girl dropped her stance and sheathed her swords extending a hand to the older man. Fat took it with a false look of annoyance in his face and then ruffled her hair with a smirk, "You did well", he said. The firebender bowed to the two men.

"Ah, yes it was very well done young lady", a voice she did not know intervened.

Rya turned around to speak with this new persona and looked upon a grey haired man. His droopy eyes were golden and his beard was spiked. Rya noticed he was accompanied by a scowling teenager that wore a bandage around his left eye the other the same golden as the elder's beside himl. He looked extremely sad, both of them did, actually.

"Uh, thank you…", she started saying but didn't know who to address, "General Iroh, it's wonderful to see you again although… I am surprised", Piandao added, Rya inhaled sharply, the Master swordsman had been teaching her history, geography, literature, mathematics and calligraphy, and she now recognized the old man to be the Fire Lord's brother. She wasn't sure who the boy was though. He seemed younger than herself. Said boy observed her disheveled hair with a superior look and then turned to Piandao and bowed his head.

"Due to unfortunate events, I'm afraid", the general said, he looked at the boy through the corner of his eye with sorrow. Piandao continued with a serious tone, "This is Rya. She is my new apprentice. Perhaps we should discuss things further over a cup of tea", he gave Fat a look telling him to leave, "Let's go Rya", the cook said in a hushed voice.

The girl followed him through the courtyard stepping inside the house. "Is everything alright", she asked, worrying something would happen to Piandao, "Is the Master in trouble", Fat looked at her funnily, "Oh no, Master Piandao isn't in any trouble at all. But I think someone might be, I'm not sure. I have never seen General Iroh here. It must be something about the Order", he thought out loud. Fat was also part of the White Lotus Order.

Rya breathed in, relieved, "So who was the other one", she asked, thinking over the fact that a member of the Royal family was part of an order that defended all nations.

"The boy is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko. He was once trained by Master Piandao in double Dao swords", he then turned to her giving her a glass of lychee nut juice and a mochi, "You should cleanup for dinner", Rya noticed her sweaty face and agreed.

After eating the snack Fat had prepared for her she ran to the bathing house and took a quick bath being careful to use some of the oils she bought in the village to tame her hair. Rya ran her heated hands through her hair to dry it faster and after a few minutes she was done.

The sun wasn't set yet, so the firebender decided on taking a walk around the garden. She always enjoyed looking at the setting sun right by the cliff. Rya sat herself with her legs dangling and watched the trees swaying with the wind.

That same wind carried her to other thoughts.

ՓՓՓ

The eight year old was running from her, trying to escape. Gaon Shi laughed when she tripped on a root and tumbled to the floor. Rya took advantage of his laughing form to catch him, "Tag, you're it", she shouted and started to run away from the chief's son.

The two of them then heard someone calling for dinner when the girl was about to take a U-turn to get away from him.

The firebender stopped and waited for Gaon Shi to catch up with her before placing her arm atop his shoulders, "You're getting taller", she said to the olive green eyed boy, the two of them walked slowly towards the middle of the camp.

A few seconds passed before Gaon Sai changed the subject completely, "Why are you going away", he asked, looking fully at her, his olive eyes were watery, "I won't be gone forever", she said, "Just long enough for me to learn sword fighting… I'll teach it to you when I come back, if you want to", she proposed.

His eyes brightened at the idea, "Promise", he asked, "Yes, I promise".

ՓՓՓ

Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud thud was heard from the house, as if someone had just banged the back door closed. Rya quickly got up to see what had happened and saw the glowering prince coming from there.

The fifteen year old wasn't sure about what she should do, but being the curious soul she was, she decided on asking if he was alright. That didn't exactly go as she had planned since the prince hurried to shout at her for daring to speak to him.

"Who do you think are you speaking with, peasant?", he barked at her, fire daggers appearing in his hands. Rya yelped not expecting this kind of response. _A little superiority, sure. But yelling?_

She quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry your highness, I meant no disrespect. I was only worried for your well-being", Zuko's face softened at the word ' _disrespect'_. He turned his gaze to her and remembered his uncle's words regarding the treatment of a lady.

He tried to calm down and then said, "It's… fine…", he didn't remember her name, Rya looked up and realized this, "It's Rya, your highness", "As I was saying, it's fine Lady Rya", the girl stifled a laugh at this, Zuko looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Rya's laughter died down, "I'm not a Lady prince Zuko, just a peasant like you said", she said with a small smile as she looked down.

"Then why is Piandao teaching you? He wouldn't stoop so low as to train a peasant", he snorted and rolled the only eye he could. Rya took offense to this, "I may be a peasant but that does not mean I'm any less from you. I'm only bowing to you out of courtesy and respect towards my Master", she said with gritted teeth, turning around and walking away, leaving him dumbfound at her insolence.

A cloud of smoke rose from his nose, and as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. He took a deep breath. He had more pressing issues to worry about.

He took her place by the cliff, sorting out his own thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello again Avatar junkies.  
I hope you liked the new chapter. If you did please favorite and/or follow so you don't lose any new updates.  
Shout out to Mogor for your review. Thank you so much for taking thetime to tell me what you think.

Until the next one, bbye


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Turns out that the scowling prince had been banished. Rya found out about it that morning when she was speaking with Fat as he made breakfast.

The fifteen year old was dicing some mangoes as she asked, "But why would they come here", "Well, General Iroh wanted to send a message to the entire Order. I believe he will be traveling with his nephew for a long time", Fat explained, "Oh okay. Do you know where they're going", she asked with curiosity.

Fat gave her a sideways glance, a bit annoyed at her continued questions, "To regain his rightful place as the prince of the Fire Nation, he must capture the Avatar. That is why I say it will take a long time", Rya gulped.

 _The Avatar?_ Jeong-Jeong and Piandao had talked about him. He was supposed to be this beacon of hope all around the world. The Fire Nation, sensing his power, wanted to end him, and supposedly they had, back in the beginning of the war when they attacked the Air Temples.

Piandao had showed her some paintings of those temples and she thought they were beautiful. The Avatar was never confirmed dead, though... That's probably why the prince was requested to search for him. They probably knew he hadn't died. Maybe it was possible for him to have survived all those years. _Imagine that, ninety seven years in hiding_.

Rya heard Fat calling her with concern, "Sorry, just thinking about something", she brushed him off, "That would have been fine, if you hadn't just cut your finger", he said with a worried voice, Rya's eyes went out of its orbits as she looked down and… saw a little cut oozing blood from her forefinger. She relaxed when she noticed she hadn't cut her whole finger off, "This is nothing Fat, I've seen worst. Trust me", she said in a gloomy tone. Rya pushed him of off her and ran her finger through some water, "It'll be fine in a few days. Do you have any bandages? I don't want it to get infected", Fat conjured a little first aid kit from beneath the countertop and bandaged her finger.

It was late that afternoon, after her sword practice, and Rya was training her firebending forms. She didn't want to lose her Mastery over firebending, so she practiced near the cliff overlooking the hundreds of trees and shrubbery. Rya was careful not to use any sort of green or bright yellow fire, being wary not to draw any unwanted attention.

The fifteen year old was performing some fire kicks when she spotted Zuko and his uncle approaching her from the house. The prince had an aggravated expression on his face, but sincerely she hadn't seen him without it. Iroh had a small tray with a teapot and teacups in his hands. Rya put out the fire that roamed the dirt ground and bowed to them.

General Iroh greeted her with a good afternoon. Zuko simply acknowledged her with a small nod of his head, "I will leave you shortly, your highnesses. Give me only time to collect my belongings. I'm sure you'd like to be left alone", Rya said, picking up her flyssa swords that were near a small boulder and a book about the Avatar she had been reading before her training.

Iroh stopped her, "That won't be necessary Rya. I was about to invite you for a cup of tea. I have taken the liberty to make lavender tea. I hope you enjoy it", he said with a smile. His nephew gave him a sideways glace, obviously annoyed at this. Rya was surprised by Iroh's offer, and so she dropped her things near that same boulder, "Yes, I would really enjoy that", she said with a contempt smile. Zuko huffed, smoke coming from his mouth.

Rya's sharpened eyes roamed the prince's face, not thinking he should be this rude towards his uncle's kindness, and something in Iroh's mind clicked when he saw her sharp orangey honey eyes, almost as if he had seen them somewhere else. Or on somebody else. Zuko didn't seem to even care, thinking her beneath him.

After a few awkward moments they finally made it to the small table on the courtyard. Of course, Iroh served the three of them their tea and after tasting it Rya was pleasantly surprised, "General Iroh this is formidable, I had never tasted such fine tea", she said, gulping so more down her throat. The old Master laughed, "Well thank you, Rya. But I am a retired General now, so you can call me Iroh, if you'd like", he smiled.

Zuko growled, annoyed, "Why are we wasting precious time here, uncle? We should already be at the Eastern Air Temple, looking for the Avatar. Why do you keep me from searching for the only thing that can return me my honor", the frustrated prince punched the table, making the teacups spill its contents. He then stormed away to his guest room, for sulking reasons, obviously. Only the cup Rya was holding was saved from the wreckage.

As she settled it back down, Iroh apologized, "You must forgive my nephew, he has been through a lot this past weeks and he is only upset we haven't departed yet". Rya took the rag that was under the teapot and begun to clean the spilled tea, "It's fine, Iroh. He wasn't directing that at me. He probably should be given his space, though", she explained as she settled back on her chair.

Iroh sighed in relief and then turned to her again, "Piandao told me of your initiation on the Order", he said serving himself some more tea, Rya looked at the old man from the rag she was holding, "Yes, he and Jeong-Jeong have taught me so much about it. About the world", she said with a small smile, "I believe it's safe for me to say your nephew doesn't have the same teachings".

"That would be correct", Iroh laughed, he then continued in a more serious tone, "Unfortunately, he first has to find his own way before he can know about the Order. His allegiance is with the Fire Lord and not the Fire Nation or the world", "I think it's nothing but normal for him to be loyal to his own father", Rya chipped in.

The young firebender found it odd how the Fire Lord's brother could talk about him in such a manner. She was sure it was considered treason, being he his brother or not. The old Master continued, "Yes. It's true. But I hope one day he will understand that his destiny is not alongside his father but with the world".

He then got up, seemingly finished with the subject, Rya, a bit confused, raised her eyebrow, "Jeong-Jeong told me of your firebending, how it was similar to my niece's, yours being green, I believe".

Rya's face turned into a stunned one. She had no idea her Master would speak about her to the Grand Lotus. She defenetly wasn't that important. "Don't act so surprised child. It is a very special ability", Iroh mocked lightheartedly, "Hum… Yeah, Yes I… have that… ability, yup", she said, her cheeks red from the embarrassment. Iroh gave a hearty laugh and proceeded to ask for a demonstration.

Rya stood up from her seat and created a completely green orb of fire in her hands by charging her fire in circular movements all around her. The retired general watched in awe at the swiveling streaks of yellow and green that were condensed in her hands. She then expelled the fire out of his view, putting her hands down. "It's surprising how you've managed to master firebending in so little time. One day you will be able to create completely green fire without the need to charge it. My niece has mastered that ability already but you needn't worry, unlike you she has trained since birth", he observed, stroking his beard.

"I was expecting no one to know about this. I don't want to be known. I just want to live without people coming for me for some unexpected reason", she said, picking up her book and swords, "Yes that is a very good way to live one's life but I believe you won't have such a luxury. You are expected to do great things, Rya, and that means you won't be able to hide your abilities forever", Iroh said in a fatherly tone, "You think? I don't have a clue of what I should do. I'm learning all this skills, I have this power, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with them, I have no purpose", she spoke, sitting herself on the boulder her things were next to, her arms were around her legs, _I couldn't even protect Hyco_ , she thought sadly.

The old man, kneeled next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I cannot tell you what your job is in this world, you have to find what drives you by yourself. I wish it would be that easy, but it isn't. Yet what I can tell you is that I know you will find that out soon enough", Rya looked at him, slightly teary eyed, and smiled, "Thank you so much, Iroh. I'm glad I accepted the tea", the old man laughed and got up.

"Do you have any idea of why I have this… ability? I asked Jeong-Jeong but he didn't know", the young girl questioned, wiping her eyes, "Unfortunately, no. I don't even know why my niece can produce her blue flames, although I have heard of a place that could give you the answers you seek", he said remembering some information someone had given him a few months prior.

"A place? How can I find it?", she asked, interested, "Yes, an informant of mine told me of a Ba Sing Se university professor that found out about a spirit library that contains great amounts of knowledge. Maybe you could find out more about your colored fire in there", Rya rejoiced in those words, a new plan forming in her head: she would head to Ba Sing Se, she would find that professor and she would finally find out why the Koh she could bend green fire.

"Thank you for that information Iroh, I'll be sure to act on it", she said, bowing to the man. Rya then excused herself to her room, being sure to take a bath first.

Later that night she laid in her bed, thinking. She turned her gaze to the necklace she always wore. It was resting atop her bedside table. The firebender picked it up, examining its green and red beads that hung on the leathery fabric. Gaon Shi had made it for her, a week prior to her leaving. Rya sat up and looked towards the moonlit sky.

ՓՓՓ

"How is she?", the concerned thirteen year old asked the healer, "Will she be okay?". The elder didn't wish to give Rya bad news so she looked away.

Mang Sai's husband, Lin Yee, was inside the small healing hut, comforting her. Rya had the six year old Gaon Shi on her arms, hushing him to sleep. The healer shook her head and the girl inhaled sharply in shock. A few tears threatened to spill as she carried the young boy to his parent's hut and after she placed him in his cot she returned to the healer's side.

"What is it that she has? Is there anything I can do?", she asked determined to do something about the sickness that had fallen upon the amazingly strong woman that had been taking care of her for the past year. Rya just couldn't stand by. She had to help.

"Nothing. Her sickness is too big and does not have cure. It's called the Yama curse", she said producing some dried herbs from a box and mixing them with hot water, creating some sort of tea. She then handed the wooden cup to Rya and ushered her inside, "She has four days. We can only take away the pain. Give this to her. It is help".

As she walked inside the shack, Rya saw Lin Yee holding his wife's hands, looking at her fondly, as her face was the expression of someone that was taking in the most she could before, well… she couldn't anymore.

Mang Sai rested her eyes on the entering girl and called her towards herself, "Here drink this, Hua Mei said it would help", the thirteen year old said, kneeling beside her as well.

"Gaon Shi?", the dying woman asked as she drank the foul smelling concoction, "He's asleep in your tent. I've just now put him there", the young girl said, the tears she was holding back before, running hammock now.

Lin Yee walked out the hut then with a sullen expression, "No, no crying", Mang Sai told her, wiping away the tears with her thumb, "You have stay strong. You must take care of Gaon Shi. For me", Rya looked up to the forest green eyed woman, "Of course, anything for you Mang Sai", Rya then hugged the woman.

ՓՓՓ

That night she wasn't able to sleep at all.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello again people of the interwebz.  
Mogor, I'm glad you're liking the story so far and I really appreciate your review. I think that after reading this chapter you've guessed that I don't intend for Rya to go with Zuko. I want her to do other stuff and meet other people. An OC going with Zuko on his quest to find the Avatar has already been written a lot of times and I wanated to do something different. I hope you'll continue reading nonetheless.  
Daisy54154, thank you for your words. They mean a lot. Knowing that people are enjoying my work is very important to me, so every review makes me really happy.  
During Rya's flashback, I've mentioned Yama. This is the Hindu god of death. The Yama curse doesn't exist (or at least I don't think it does) it's just something I've made up.

Well, for now, this is it. Until the next chapter, bbye


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two weeks more had passed.

Zuko and Iroh had continued their journey to the Eastern Air Temple and the Master had left Rya the contact she could visit in Ba Sing Se if she wished to pursue the lead on the spirit library.

Rya was becoming quite good with her double flyssa swords and was now charging at Piandao. The Master tried to break her stance by swiping at her feet with the sheath of his jian but Rya jumped at the last moment, ending in a somersault on the other side of the courtyard.

She got up rather quickly, not a moment too soon to avoid Piandao's rapid advance on her. She swiped her left sword at him, but he was too fast and blocked it with the sheath once again. With the flat side of her right sword, Rya smacked the sheath out of his hand, making it fly into the shrubs.

A contempt smirk graced her face as she charged once again at her Master. Piandao was ready for her though, and with both hands on the grip, he slashed the air in front of him, seemingly preventing any attack from her, just like she was expecting. A smirk appeared on the girl's face.

Rya dipped to the ground and emerged behind Piandao, trying to attack him from behind. But the Master was accustomed to this fights and elbowed her stomach making her take several steps back to avoid him.

The girl was breathing heavily as she prepared to strike again. Piandao charged at her, both his hands on the hilt of his jian, as she did the same.

Fat had just entered the courtyard carrying a jar of pomegranate juice and two glasses. He stopped near an intricate dark metal table watching as Master and apprentice fought, slashing at each other mercilessly. Rya performed a somersault to the side to avoid Piandao's sharp blade and saw an opening when she got back up.

Seemingly countering every attack the Master executed, Rya stopped when her two flyssas were crossed against Piandao's throat. A grin split her face in two as she finally did the impossible, but…

From the corner of her eye the girl saw Fat pointing at her. _Weird_. He wasn't just pointing at her though. He was being specific. When she looked down to her stomach she realized why her Master wasn't speaking yet. His jian was ready to cut her open. Her smile faded. She didn't win, it was a tie.

Rya lowered her flyssas as Piandao dropped his jian, congratulating her on the draw, "You are much better than you were last week. Perhaps I'm going too easy on you", the Master joked, clapping her shoulder. Rya glanced at the cook.

"You did very well Rya", he said passing her a glass of the juice, "Yes I think you're ready", Piandao chipped in, "Wha… You do? But I haven't defeated you yet! It was pure luck I managed not to lose this time. I still need more training, Master", Rya said a bit worried.

The grey eyed man laughed, "Think not it is a normal feat Rya. There aren't many who can overpower the Master, even less with a sword", Fat told her with a hint of pride on the girl, "But I assure you it won't happen again this soon", Piandao finished after a sip at his beverage.

"I will arrange passage back to the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure you'll want to go back to the Irula tribe and Jeong-Jeong, at least for now", Piandao said with a knowing look, Rya nodded, agreeing with him.

The both of them were sitting inside the Master's office. Bookshelves were around them, providing endless and ancient knowledge. Two windows made the space bright and inviting and on the opposite wall was a fireplace. Piandao and Rya were talking about her departure since, according to the Master, she no longer needed to learn swordsmanship.

Rya missed Gaon Shi terribly, as well as Jeong-Jeong. To her he was the grandfather she had never had. Sure he could be a little rigid but she knew he cared for her.

The firebender continued to eat the banana tart pie Fat had fashioned as she listened to what Piandao was saying, "I know you are destined to do great things Rya. You only need to find your way. Knowledge and power will be your friends throughout this adventure, yet you must never forget what is most important to you. Before you go I want you to have this", Piandao said with a small smile as he picked up a book, "It is by my favorite guru", he explained.

Rya accepted the book and opened it so she could read the first passage, ' _There is nothing outside of yourself that can ever enable you to get better, stronger, richer, quicker, or smarter. Everything is within. Everything exists. Seek nothing outside of yourself_ '.

The fifteen year old laid the book on the table and got up to bow to her Master, "I can only thank you, Master Piandao, for what you have done for me", she said, her mouth curled in a smile.

Only three days later she was off to Chang Guai on a small ship. "Goodbye Fat. I will miss you terribly. You make the best food", she smiled into the hug. The cook gave her a sad smile, "I will miss you as well, Rya. But you should be going now. The ship is about to leave", he said, pushing her towards the ship.

Rya watched Fat wave at her as she drifted off into the Mo Ce Sea.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, that's it for this chapter.  
The quote is from Miyamoto Musashi. I found it when I was scrolling through 9gag and I thought it was appropriate for this story.  
By the way, my collection of chapters is getting smaller so I'll be posting less frequently from now on, probably once a week but I won't make any promises.

I hope you liked this one. Reviews would be appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

End of spring, 97AG

She arrived to Chang Guai the day before. Currently the fifteen year old firebender was paying her homage to Hyco, her pet ostrich horse. His headstone was illuminated by the mid-day sun and some incense smoke was twirling around in the air.

Rya still hadn't made peace with what had happened that day. She blamed herself for his death. _There's nothing I wouldn't do for you to still be alive, Hyco. I'm sorry I left things get that bad. You should still be here, with me_ , she thought every day.

After a few hours she decided on going back to the camp site. She did miss Jeong-Jeong and Gaon Shi quite a lot so she picked up her brownish leather bag and then headed south, towards the camp site's last known location to her.

Two days had passed when she finally set eyes on a smoke trail between the trees. Smiling, she headed its way, chopping a few shrubs on her way there.

Rya suddenly heard a scream, coming from a far. She instantly froze. "Who's there?", she shouted, nervously. The girl changed her stance to a more defying one.

 _What's_ _going_ _on_ , she asked herself. Another heart screeching scream was heard beyond the dense cluster of trees. Smoke was surrounding the greenery. _Fire Nation_. Her expression turned to one of pure concentration and as she stepped in the clearing. She readied herself.

Some Fire Nation soldiers noticed her entrance and two of them charged at her. Rya was ready though, and with her blades she countered their attacks seamlessly. One got knocked out by her fist, the other by her elbow.

The young girl took a few seconds to examine the battlefield. If you could call it a battle, of course. More than thirty soldiers were attacking the few tribe's people that could pick up a spear and fight. She took notice of Lin Yee, who was holding his own against two burgundy clad firebenders. Some of the warriors were on the ground clinging to burnt parts of their body. But most of them were dead. Actually dead. Rya felt bile accumulate on her throat, as she tried really hard not to throw up.

The fifteen year old saw a woman she recognized as Ii Sani being dragged through the ground by a soldier. She was screaming and crying, probably not sure of what was about to happen to her. Rya advanced on him, "Leave her alone", she shouted, a leg connecting with his knee. The soldier tumbled forward releasing his hold on the tribe's woman. "Run", Rya advised her, "I'll deal with him".

Rya continued on knocking soldiers out and when she got near Lin Yee, she asked, "Where is Jeong-Jeong? He should be helping us", she said, as her left flyssa blocked a strike to Lin Yee's head. "Don't know! Find Gaon Shi, I can't do it now", he asked of her. Determination fell on her face as she used energy reading to pick up on Gaon Shi's heat signature. After a few tries, Rya found him inside a small building she recognized as Jeong-Jeong's home. She sensed two other figures inside and afraid they would be harming him, Rya ran to his rescue.

As she downed the entrance of said building she was able to see Gaon Shi. But he was in the clutches of a middle aged man. The firebender (yes, she could sense his bending) was holding the eight year old by his arms and neck. The man had huge sideburns and a menacing look to his orangey eyes.

Across from him, Jeong-Jeong was trying to talk him out of doing whatever he intended to, "Zhao, it is me you want! Leave the child out of this", he argued, "And lose my advantage over you? You still think I'm a dumb little child, don't you", he spat with venom.

Just then Rya marched in, flyssas at the halt, "Leave him be, you Fire Nation scum", she shouted, eyes focused. The man, Zhao, simply laughed, "And who might you be little girl? One of this old man's poor excuse of a student? You should be warned, you could never compete with me in that matter", he said, brandishing a hand full of fire near Gaon Shi's face.

Rya was dumbstruck as she realized this used to be one of Jeong-Jeong's students. _How could a man this awful, be Jeong-Jeong's apprentice_ , she thought. The girl shook the shock from her eyes, currently pushing aside the new information. "If you intend to intimidate me with that, I'm afraid it's not working", she mocked, one eyebrow raised.

"Rya, help me please", the eight year old cried, trying to squirm through Zhao's hands. He wasn't successful though, as the burgundy clad man slapped him across the face. Gaon Shi whimpered, "Stop that, you monster! What do you want?", she questioned, pointing her blades at him, "He wants to take me in, Rya", Jeong-Jeong stepped in, "B-but…", "There's no thinking about it", the old Master said.

"I've changed my mind. I'll take you", Zhao pointed at Jeong-Jeong, "as well as you, miss Rya", he finished with a smirk. The fifteen year old clenched her teeth, "Very well, if that's what it'll take", "No, that wasn't the agreement", the Master interrupted, "Who cares? If you want him to still be alive at the end of this day, you'll both surrender. Otherwise…", Zhao placed a burning hand on Gaon Shi's shoulder, making him screech in pain.

Just then a tribe's man appeared through the improvised door shouting something in a language she still didn't understand. She recognized Lin Yee behind him, running as well. The first tribe's man launched his spear in Zhao's direction but the middle aged firebender simply dodged it, pushing Gaon Shi to the ground. Lin Yee took his chance as well, charging at the firebender with his weapon.

Rya didn't know what to do. She didn't want to attack Zhao because then he could harm Gaon Shi, but if she didn't help Lin Yee, he would also get killed. She shot a look towards Jeong-Jeong as he seemed to be in the same predicament.

She noticed Lin Yee's defenses were about to crumble when Zhao decided enough was enough and summoned a fireball the tribe's leader way. The other warrior was already slumped on the ground. Rya acted quickly, putting a stop to Zhao's attack with an orangey-yellow firewall between the two opponents. Zhao had a surprised look on his face that instantly turned to anger, "We already have an agreement! Now stop this madness", the girl demanded as she put down the barrier.

As she did that she saw Gaon Shi sticking the blade of a knife in Zhao's leg. He fell on his other knee, screaming at the child, "You will pay for this insolence, you rat", he screeched as he raised his fist in the air and sent a wave of fire that the poor child would never be able to deflect.

"Nooo", Rya cried as she tried her best to do something to block the fire. Jeong-Jeong stood there as he watched Fire Nation soldiers taking Zhao away from the building. Lin Yee tried to follow them but after they got to their komodo rhinos he knew there was no way he would be able to.

The fifteen year old cried as the few tribe's people left pried Gaon Shi's body from her. "I... I promised your mother I would take care of you... I would protect you", she whispered, tears rolling from her cheeks.

Rya saw a still Jeong-Jeong looking at the place Zhao had left through. A spark of anger filled her as she realized he hadn't done a single thing to help put Zhao in his place. "Why didn't you do anything?", she asked, her voice trembling, the old Master finally turned his gaze away from the makeshift door, "You just stood there and watched as he killed him", she hissed, "Rya, you know there was nothing I could have done", he said placing a hand on her shoulder. The young firebender shook it off, though. "Yes, you could! You could have stopped him from fleeing! He could have faced justice", she shouted.

Jeong-Jeong turned his face from her, "Would it be justice or vengeance, Rya", he asked with a dark tone. The girl ignored him completely, though, and continued, "And this whole story of you teaching him? For the love of Agni, Jeong-Jeong, tell me what's going on, because I can definitely tell this was more than capturing a deserter from the Fire Nation Navy", she said, standing up.

The old firebending Master didn't reply but as she had lost hope, he turned to her, "You have to understand, Rya, this isn't easy for me...", the girl faced him with sorrow, "Just... tell me", she asked of him, "Zhao is... well, other than being my student, he… is also my son".

A wide eyed Rya, tried to form coherent words as she learn of this... this gruesome fact. _How a gentle soul such as Jeong-Jeong could be related to that monster? Yes, Iroh had the Fire Lord for a brother but this is, this is way different. Jeong-Jeong raised Zhao, he was his father_ , she thought, completely shocked.

"B-but he's so different from you, h-how can he be... like that when y-you are like this", she was finally able to say. "I wasn't this way my whole life Rya! I made mistakes, I wasn't there for him as he grew up, I was stuck in a metal ship giving orders and winning battles for the Fire Nation like admirals do! Who do you think raised him? Who do you think raised everyone", he said, his voice a little out of hand, he was mostly talking to himself, letting go of some of the build up from all those years, but for Rya, it didn't change the fact that Zhao was a murder. His son or not, Zhao killed Gaon Shi and he would pay.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you liked the new chapter and the changes I made to Jeong Jeong and Zhao's relationship. I also had to change the births of the two of them so it could work. Jeong Jeong on AtLA was born in 39AG and this story he was born in 36AG. Here Zhao will be born in 63AG.

Please give me your review of the story, criticize away. It would be highly appreciated.  
Until the next one, bbye


	17. Chapter 17 - Zahara's Tale

**Chapter Seventeen – Zahara's Tale**

He had never been the quiet child at school. He had never gotten home without a bruise on his leg. He liked the power he possessed over everyone else.

Only once had she had to talk to the principal. She just said her husband's name and he was no longer accused of anything from that point on.

At home he practiced his firebending. In school he practiced his wits. Zahara could never say he was a stupid child. No. He might have been irrational, obsessed and cruel, but he was never stupid. Zahara was contempt for that, at least.

We was good with his fire, too. Ever since it was discovered he was a firebender he'd perform his art whenever his father came home from the Fire Nation Navy. The backyard was burned to a crisp as he did his forms and pushed himself to create bigger and longer lasting fire streams but Jeong-Jeong always asked for the same,

 _Have you been doing your meditation?_

His father would put him in front of a burning candle, asking him to control it with his breathing. To almost put it out, just leaving a speck of red burning for hours at end.

He would ask him to stay there in the middle of a fire squat holding a flame which could never grow or diminish, for hours.

But he could never do it. He was too impatient.

When he was small he would run to Zahara's side trying to forget his weakness. When he was older, the boy would run from their home, flames in his tracks.

By the time Jeong-Jeong would have to leave to the Navy, he always had a disappointed look on his face that broke Zahara's heart and made the boy promise himself he would be better next time, he would be stronger. But to Jeong-Jeong he never was. The boy didn't understand it was never about being physically stronger.

The boy would try once the technique his father had shown him, before blasting a wall, a chair, something with fire and returning to his routine.

For years it remained the same, until the boy was no longer a boy, but a man.

Striving for his father's pride, on his eighteenth birthday he joined the Navy. He thought for sure this way his father would be pleased for him to be following his footsteps, yet Jeong-Jeong only seemed even more let down.

He refused to give a position to his son on his fleet and due to that the two of them had an enormous fight in which they parted ways, the father-son connection finally broken. The only remaining link between the two was a saddened and lonely Zahara.

The eighteen year old, angered by his father's actions, enlisted himself as a junior lieutenant under General Shu's command.

Determined to prove his worth to his father he did all he could to become greater and greater. To become the Great Admiral Zhao people from all nations would hear about. He would prove his father wrong.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, I know this is a bit on the short side, but I really liked the way it ended so I didn't add anything else.  
I wanted to give some backgroud to the relationship between Zhao, Jeong Jeong and Zahara, so I wrote this and called it Zahara's Tale.  
Everytime the story follows someone else other than Rya, it will have this type of title. This will happen again soon.

Hope you liked it. Please R&R. Reviewing would make me extremely happy, you know? Just tell me what you think and make my day a bit better ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Beginning of summer, 97AG

Rya didn't stay long after Gaon Shi and everybody else's burial. Currently she had on her leather backpack with her tent and sleeping bag strapped on as she was traveling away from the Irula tribe's camp. Rya looked back to where so many things had gone wrong. The memories of her training and her family were pushed away with the thought of what had happened because of Zhao.

ՓՓՓ

"I wasn't this way my whole life Rya! I made mistakes, I wasn't there for him as he grew up, I was stuck in a metal ship giving orders and winning battles for the Fire Nation like admirals do! Who do you think raised him? Who do you think raised us all", he said, his voice a little out of hand.

"But he doesn't even care about you! How could you think it's still okay for him to get away with murder", she said, smoke coming from her mouth, "I am still his father, Rya. I might not have been there when he probably needed me the most, but he is still my child and I can't hurt him like you are asking me to", he said, eyes low.

Rya breathed in before answering, "Do as you wish, but I will not stand by, doing nothing like you're planning to do. After the ceremonies I'm leaving since I have nothing left to do here and I won't be able to stand and see you after all of this", she spat, venom coating her every word.

Jeong-Jeong felt hurt by her words but knew better than to take them completely seriously. He knew Rya was heartbroken by Gaon Shi's death and had to take it out on someone. Compared to Zhao he was the next best thing to do so.

Although he thought this way, he was also aware her anger towards him wasn't completely unjustified since he could have been able to stop his son, but something about it… he just couldn't bear to witness and be the cause of his son's death, because, yes, he would be killed, since that was the penalty of murder to the Irula tribe.

ՓՓՓ

Rya had been walking through a dense forest for a while now when she came across a small town composed of a few buildings made of stone with green tiled roofs. She entered the village she recognized as Gaipan from her map and saw Fire Nation soldiers roaming around. They weren't that many but it served as a reminder that the town was no longer Earth Kingdom.

She passed through the stands of a part of the village looking for food to buy. The people there lived freely, it seemed. It almost looked like she was back in Shu Jing. They were mostly Fire Nation but the few she recognized as Earth Kingdom citizens were practically treated the same.

She bought a few rations and continued out the town, through the green lush forest. Rya could hear the birds sing from the tree tops and every now and then a rustling in the shrubbery gave away a squirrel toad or any other small animal that lived in those parts. It just felt peaceful in there. Rya sighted as she walked along the dirt road.

After a while the firebender saw two people. A boy and girl that looked to be a bit older than herself, probably around seventeen. Their hands were linked as they walked alongside each other, the boy carrying a basket, most likely bearing their lunches. Rya could tell they were Fire Nation from they're robes but she didn't make much of a case out of it, proceeding forward.

The firebender heard a rustling in the trees. It could pass on as just another animal but something in the pit of her stomach told her it wasn't. Rya's hand was on the hilt of her swords when suddenly three boys and two girls fell from the tree branches, startling the two other adolescents. As for Rya, she had her two flyssas already unsheathed and pointed at one of the boys. Rya could tell by his smirk he was enjoying the scared faces he had been a cause for.

"Who are you", Rya's orangey eyes roamed the five of them looking for weaknesses as the other teenagers took a step back in fear. She saw one of the offenders had a bow and arrow pointed at her face. One of the girls seemed to be an earthbender. She could tell by her stance. Rya backed down, then.

There was no way she could fight them all without the other Fire Nation seventeen year olds getting hurt. Plus, there could be others behind the trees. She had to come up with a plan.

"We are the Freedom Fighters and we intend to rid the world of the Fire Nation, starting with you", it seemed the one Rya had been pointing her swords at was the lieder. He moved around, his hook swords swirling in the air. A piece of straw twirled in his mouth as he spoke again, "But for now you could start by giving your swords to Smellerbee. We don't want any accidents to happen", he joked as he pointed to a girl that wore four stripes of red face paint on her cheeks.

 _So they are trying to get rid of all Fire Nation people, commoners even_ , she thought with disdain, _Instead of going for the soldiers, they are attacking the innocent, how honorable of them…_ The bitterness from her thoughts was probably shown through her eyes so Rya wiped any emotion from her face. She should remain with a Pai Sho face so what she intended to do, would work.

Smellerbee approached Rya seemingly trying to take her flyssas, "But I'm not Fire Nation", the firebender claimed, taking a step back, "What makes you so sure I am", she asked. In truth, she actually wasn't from the Fire Nation, not even from the colonies.

"I can tell from your eyes and hair, they're gold and black", he spat, angry she had made such a futile attempt to deceive them.

Rya took the time he spoke to her to use her energy reading and search the trees for any other people in hiding. A small smirk appeared on her face when she concluded there weren't any.

"I just don't know how it can be… I was born in Omashu. I'm even wearing Earth Kingdom clothes. Don't you think that if I was Fire Nation I would be wearing its colors proudly like those two idiots are doing? All you have against me is black air and light brown eyes", she said putting on her best innocent face. The one she used when asking a favor back in the orphanage.

Rya turned her gaze to the other two teenagers. A useless attempt to tell them to be ready to run when the time came.

The one Rya had identified as an earthbender relaxed, her stance broken, "She has a point Jet, she also looks to be Earth Kingdom", the archer pointed his arrow to the other targets instead of her. The lieder, Jet, didn't back down though.

"We have to take every precaution, what if she's a spy", Rya did a double take on that, _A spy? Again? Why was she always 'a spy' to everyone?_

Jet knew he wasn't convincing everyone, "We should still take her swords. Just to be sure", he compromised. The earthbender took a few steps forwards, a hand waiting for Rya's flyssas.

That's when she decided to strike.

A tall wall of green fire surrounded the four of them, preventing anyone and anything from entering and the earthbender to get out. The look on everyone's faces were of utter disbelief and Rya took the time they were processing the fact that that was indeed green fire to scream to the two Fire Nation teenagers to run through the back of the fiery barricade, to sheath her swords and to put a fire dagger to the girl's neck.

The earthbender gulped in surprise, stiffening to avoid any burns. "Come with me and you won't be harmed", Rya said, her hand pushing the girl towards the back. She followed suit and when Rya was sure no one was able to follow them, the fire screen she had fashioned dissipated into thin air, leaving a shouting Jet and the rest of the Freedom Fighters shocked in their tracks.

The two girls weaved through the forest, the earthbender sweating profoundly as she run, trying her best not to get a sliced throat. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the greenish fire that was pointed to her neck.

Suddenly they came to a stop, hidden behind some bushes. Rya signaled the other girl to be quiet as they waited to catch their breaths. The earthbender looked around the trees. She could hear the faint sound of water, _We must be near the river_ , she thought. She was surprised when the other girl started talking in a hushed tone, "What's your name", she asked.

The fiery blade was still there so she answered, not having much of a choice. Plus the firebender seemed to actually want to know it. "Ayane", she simply said with a raised eyebrow, her chartreuse eyes inspecting the other girl.

"I'm sorry I brought you along, you were the only one that could have done something to stop me after the fire wall. I had to cut my losses", she said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe I thought you were telling the truth, how naïve of me to think a firebender wouldn't lie", Ayane spit out, angered by herself.

She was stunned by Rya's next words, "But I actually wasn't… Your little group assumed I was Fire Nation, which I'm not. I might have deceived you slightly but it was only so I could get those two dumbasses out of harm's way, which would actually happen with your oh so great mission of, and I quote, ridding the world of the Fire Nation", she said, "Plus I'm not much in a mood to fight right now".

Once again, to Ayane, it seemed believable, "I see… So you were really born in Omashu", she inquired. Rya nodded. "H-how can that be? And how is your fire t-that color", she said loudly. Rya shushed her. "I don't know, okay? I'm trying to figure it out", the fifteen year old tried to explain but some hurt of never meeting her parents overtook her features and instantly Ayane understood her a bit better. She gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Ayane, if I remove the fire dagger, will you try to kill me?", Rya questioned, looking her straight in the eyes. "No", the earthbender simply said.

"Oh shit", Ayane cursed as she heard Sneers talk. The fifteen year old had just dissipated the fire blade when Ayane pushed her back against the bushes, hiding them further from Pipsqueak's extended gaze. His shadow loomed over the two girls.

"Sneers, I think I see something over there", Pipsqueak said in his low voice. Rya was ready to blast him right then and there, if it were not for Ayane's hold on her arm. She turned to the younger girl and saw her pointing to Pipsqueak's shadow.

His arm was extended, pointed to something away from where they were. A small mammal came out of his hiding place with a lychee nut on his mouth. "Forget about it, it's just a fire ferret", Sneers dismissed. They continued walking and searching for Ayane and when finally their voices turned to silence, or what was considered silence in a forest, the two girl started breathing again.

The fire ferret approached the two and sat on his hind legs. Rya produced a walnut from within her backpack and gave it to the ferret with a small smile. "This fire ferret is a genius. Those two didn't even search this part of the forest because they were distracted by this little guy". The small animal let Rya pet him and jumped to her lap eating away the nut.

"I'm Rya by the way", she said getting up. The fifteen year old pulled Ayane up by her hand and after the earthbender stroked the fire ferret's fur, the two of them continued walking towards the river.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Soo, I hope you liked this chapter my fellow Avatar enthusiasts. Please tell me what you thought about it by reviewing.

Until the next one, bunastheallmightyone out


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rya glanced over the open space near the stream and as she was sure the coast was clear the two girls stepped forward.

"I have to ask… Why did you help me, back there?", Rya was actually a bit curious.

She looked ahead to the other side of the river. She had to come up with a plan to cross the river. Last time she was near this parts, she had used a forgotten canoe. Maybe she could make one out of all the canes and bamboo near the river side. It would be a little sketchy but it could work. Then again she didn't have anything to cut the bamboo with, other than her swords, and she didn't want to ruin her flyssas. She sighed.

Ayane was trying to answer that same question in her head. "I'm not sure. I guess I think there's more to you than just being a firebender", she finally said. Rya smiled at her from her slightly crouched position. She was trying to cut through the canes with an even greener fire dagger than the one she had used before. "That's really weird", the earthbender pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Not your typical fire user here", Rya said, rolling her eyes. She sighed, giving up on her project. "What are you trying to do", Ayane chuckled seeing the half burnt bamboo cane laying by her feet. "I was trying to make a canoe, or something to cross the river but I guess I'm not that good with those sorts of things", the earthbender thought for a moment before suggesting, "I could help you if ya wanted. I'm pretty sure I can get us across with earthbending", she said. "You'd do that", Rya asked in disbelief, "Yeah".

Rya put her backpack on and walked to the river side, near Ayane. The earthbender assumed a stance with her feet equally spread apart and raised and dropped each of her arms in a horizontal motion, one of her feet stomping the ground. She created an earth wall slightly longer than the river's width and downed it, forming a flimsy bridge. The firebender watched in awe as her companion walked carefully through the rock formation.

"So, when did you leave Omashu?", Ayane asked, turning her head to the side. The girl felt like she needed to know more about the strange firebender. Rya went against all she thought were her enemies and she had to understand what was going on.

"I left when I was eleven years old. About three years ago", Rya answered with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm eleven", Ayane grinned at her before stepping out of the makeshift bridge. The fifteen year old smiled back and followed her.

"Why did you leave?", she continued, they were walking side by side now. Rya looked at the girl from the corner of her eye, "Do you want me to tell you my life story or something? Why do you want to know about me so badly?", she asked, a bit on defense, "I'm just trying to make sure I didn't just help an assassin cross the river", Ayane shrugged, with a smile.

"Fair enough", she sighed before continuing, "It's not even that good a story. I lived in an orphanage and one day I got really mad because I was accused of stealing food and…", Rya was cut off, "And did you?", the eleven year old asked, her chartreuse eyes big, "Well, yeah. But that's not really the point", Ayane looked at her in disappointment and Rya felt obligated to explain.

"I hadn't had a meal since lunch the previous day and what was given to us was hardly enough to feed eight kids. It's not like I stole a three course dinner or even money. Is a kebab gonna make that big a difference in a merchant's life?", Rya looked at the girl, watching her reaction. Her eyes had soften, "Uh, I guess you're right". The fifteen year old smiled a little.

"So, as I was saying, they accused me of stealing food and I got so upset that I accidentally firebent a tiny bit. They freaked out, of course, and I ran from the city in a merchant's cart filled with cabbages".

The both of them laughed at that, then Rya continued, "One of the kids there said I was a spy and called the guards… I never did like him", Rya explained with nostalgia. Although her childhood in Omashu hadn't been great, she remembered it with some fondness. Those had defenetly been simpler times.

"He thought he was so much better than anyone else in the orphanage, what with he being an earthbender and his grandmother being in charge. Spirits, I hated that old nag", Rya heaved a sigh, looking ahead, through the trees. She turned her head upwards and noticed the sky turning darker.

"I'm going to make camp for the night, Ayane. You should probably get going. I'm sure your friends are worried about you", the fifteen year old said, placing her backpack on the dirt ground. Ayane gazed in the direction they had come from with a sadden look. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back yet.

"Or, if you want to, you can stay till tomorrow morning. I have plenty of food for the both of us", Rya said, noticing the earthbender's conflicted look. "Really? Wouldn't I bother you? I'm sure you're tired of all of my questions", she said, "Not at all. Your questions take my mind out of stuff I don't want to think about. I'm actually starting to think kidnapping you wasn't such a bad idea", Rya smirked as she started to assemble her tent. "Ha, ha, ha, how very funny of you", Ayane mock laughed with a sided smirk as well. She dusted off her pants and asked, "So, what can I do to help".

"You can start off by bending a fire pit here and then getting some logs", Rya stated as she struggled to make the tent point up. She finally decided on tying one of the ropes to a low branch and hammering the other one to the ground using a large nail. "If you can find any vegetables or mushrooms it would be good too. I have food but I'd like to keep it for as long as I can", she added before she took off to the forest with her flyssas, leaving Ayane to ponder why the Koh she hadn't already gone off to meet with the Freedom Fighters.

 _They need to know that I'm okay… My brother… He must be worried sick, already torturing the people Rya tried to save to know of my whereabouts. I should be going back to him right now_ , she thought.

A pile of wood had formed in the middle of the clearing Rya had chosen. The sun was almost setting, the last of its golden rays heating Ayane's face.

 _But on the other hand… It feels like I need to find out more about this girl. Something wasn't right in all of this. If she was indeed not Fire Nation then why help the teenagers. Sure she was a firebender but she didn't seem like she approved of the war. No… Rya didn't think her bending above mine, she even seemed a bit bitter of her firebending. And green at that. Yes, something doesn't seem right at all and it's bothering me. I need to get to the bottom of this._

Ayane had just returned to the campsite with a few mushrooms when Rya appeared through the shrubbery with a fire ferret following behind. She had a neutral expression when she started the fire, green at first but redder as she walked away, and plopped a fish with a small branch pierced into it near the bonfire. The fire ferret smelled it for a bit before resuming following her around.

"Huh, why is that ferret behind you?", Ayane asked with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking abou… Oh", Rya said as she turned her gaze from the inside of her backpack to meet a very content fire ferret sitting right next to her, "I had no idea he had followed me… Is it the same one?", she pondered as she pet his red fur. "I think he likes you. You should keep him", Ayane stated as she moved to pet him too.

Rya seemed to think about it for a moment before discarding the idea altogether with a sullen face, "No. I better not". "Huh, why not? He is so cute", Ayane made a gesture for him to sit, marveling as he did what she asked "And he even does tricks. How could you say no to this adorable face", she squealed, putting the fire ferret to Rya's face.

The fifteen year old turned her face from the duo and continued her tasks, "It's a bad idea. I've had an animal before. It didn't turn out so well. Why don't you keep him yourself, if you like him so much", Rya asked, glancing at the pair. The ferret had installed himself atop Ayane's head with a lazy expression. The girl on the other hand was completely fangirling over his choice of sitting.

"Because I'm terrible at taking care of animals… Don't get me wrong, I love them and they are completely adorable but I don't think I'd take care of them that well. Besides my brother doesn't allow animals on the hideout", she shrugged, picking up the ferret and putting it on the ground.

Gears were turning on Rya's head, "Wait, your brother was that lieder guy? What was his name? Jet? Yeah, that's it", "Yes, what of it", the earthbender asked, "Nothing… Besides the fact he said I was a spy", she hinted, crossing her arms. "Oh, yeah that's right", Ayane cringed. "I've been called a spy three times now. I don't get it! For crying out loud, is there something about me that screams: _You're a spy_ ; to people", Rya snapped, a huff of smoke leaving her mouth, "Huh, I don't know", Ayane said, a nervous laugh coming from her throat.

The fifteen year old calmed down a bit after that. She huffed a sigh and asked, "Why were you attacking us, anyway? What the Koh is even a Freedom Fighter?", she questioned, finally sitting by the campfire. The fish was almost cooked and its scent was making the girls' mouths water. "If I tell you what you want to know will you consider keeping Tai", Ayane proposed with a smirk. "You named him? Why can't he just stay here in the forest", Rya argued, flicking her black bangs out of her face.

"Of course I gave him a name. And he obviously wants to go with you to wherever you're going. I think he sort of imprinted on you", the eleven year old said, as the fire ferret climbed Rya's legs and nestled himself on her lap. The older girl smiled slightly as she pet him, "Fine, I'll think about it", she agreed.

Ayane gave her a wide grin before continuing, "So, the Freedom Fighters are a group of Earth Kingdom kids with ages from eleven to fourteen that are trying to do what nobody else can. We are refugees from different cities and villages the firebenders have raided and occupied", Rya turned in her sit and hugged her legs to her chest, the small fire ferret climbing to her shoulder, "I see. You think of me as the enemy. I'm so stupid… I kidnaped you… Why on my right mind did I think you were accepting me", she stated, turning her head to the side.

"No, no… It's not like that… This is just the speech my brother usually makes. This are his, well, they were my words… Until you let me free, I used to think this way too, I guess", she tried to explain. "We were attacking you because the three of you were supposed to be Fire Nation, that's all", she added.

Rya seemed a bit less sadden, but a whole lot angrier as to why they would just attack some kids in the middle of a forest, "But they weren't hurting anyone. They weren't even firebenders, and you had no idea if they were", the firebender said, the fire near the both of them turning a yellowy green.

"Well, my brother said they were dangerous. All Fire Nation is and it is our job to stop them", Ayane insisted, "But you're just kids… You're eleven years old, for Agni's sake. Why would any of you think it's your duty to fight an entire Nation", Rya inquired, "You don't understand. We've come together because we have nowhere else to go. We fight against them because they destroyed our old home. I only have Jet left because of the Fire Nation", she muttered, looking away.

"So, it's about revenge… I see", Rya declared, "No, it's not about revenge", Ayane insisted, "It's about doing our part in this war, it's about making sure the Fire Nation is as bothered as it can be", she added in a loud voice.

"I don't think so, Ayane. From what you've told me it's only about hatred towards Fire Nation people. Even the innocent ones like those seventeen year olds before", the fifteen year old stated with a sympathetic face. Ayane, on the other hand, got up from the slab of rock she was using as a bench, "Huh, just forget it. You don't get it. Why would I think a firebender could understand what we do", the earthbender grumbled, stomping away from the campsite, towards the forest.

"Ayane? Ayane? Where are you going", Rya yelled getting up as well. When she didn't get an answer she once again sat herself in from of the fire, "Just be careful Ayane", she whispered, hugging Tai to her chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Soo, yeah... To the people who care, I'm sorry I haven't posted in two weeks. Life just got complicated as I went back to college for the second semester.  
I'm trying to write as much as I can and when I have time but it's gonna get tricky from now on. I'm still gonna finish this but it's just gonna take a bit more time than what I expected.

Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing and show me some love by rating my story.

Until the next chapter, b-bye


	20. Chapter 20 - Ayane's Tale

**Chapter Twenty – Ayane's Tale**

 _Was it really true? Was she doing this for… for revenge? Nah, of course not! She wasn't some sort of vigilante. They didn't act like that, right? Right?_

Ayane pushed her foot to the ground with such a force, she created a small shockwave that woke some of the birds close by. She grunted and continued on, stomping her way back to the river.

 _We-we were going to hurt them… Jet said they were Fire Nation, so they are guilty of this war. He always said that. And I… always believed him. No. I didn't believe him, he didn't need to convince me. I thought that way too._

 _But, is everyone associated to the Fire Nation guilty?_

 _Rya is the living proof that that's not the case. Maybe some people that are indeed Fire Nation never wanted this war. The soldiers on the other side lose their lives too. I can't imagine they all want to kill off the other Nations. There has to be good people amongst them too. Just like there is bad people in the Earth Kingdom._

It was when she passed through the river that she decided on it. She decided that what they were doing was indeed due to revenge and she intended to change that.

As she arrived to the hideout, Ayane let out a bird call like whistle to let everyone know she was there. Jet was the first she saw when she ascended to the treetops with a rope. She run to him and hug him. She knew he was worried.

"What happened? How did you escape?", the leader of the Freedom Fighters asked, both his hands on her shoulders. He observed her as she answered, "I'm fine Jet. Rya let me go". The thirteen year old dropped his hands to his side. He observed her face now, checking for injuries. _Maybe she hit her head_ , he thought.

"What do you mean that firebender let you go? Did she harm you? And… why do you know her name?", he asked once again, the swirling piece of straw stopping mid-sentence.

"I mean what I said Jet. She didn't want to kill or harm me, even. She was just trying to get away from us like any normal person would do in the face of danger. She just happened to be a firebender", the earthbender stated, taking a step back. "How can you talk about Fire Nation scum this way, Ayane? She-she must have performed some sort of brainwash on you. What's happening? You can't be serious", the lieder blurted out, shocked.

"I am serious! And she isn't Fire Nation. She told the truth. She's from Omashu", she argued, a bit annoyed at her brother. "Why would you even believe her? She's a spy, probably making stuff up and you're falling for her antics", Jet countered with a loud voice. "It's not like that. Why would she try to trick me? If she was a spy, then why would the Fire Nation bother to deceive me", Ayane protested, trying to make her brother see the truth the way she had. "They're already trying to take us out. We must be troubling them even more than what we thought", he insisted, contemplating on the idea.

"No Jet! You're really not getting the point in all of this. What we're doing has no impact over the war. We should be helping people, trying to avoid other kids from becoming the way we are. Parentless. Yet, the only thing we've ever accomplished was making sure Gaipan doesn't get their stuff on time. This-this thing we do, it has to stop. I can't be a part of it anymore", the eleven year old stated.

"What are you talking about Ayane? You want to leave?", he asked incredulous, "If that's the only way, I will", she affirmed, a resolute expression on her face, "Did you really change sides because of that cursed firebender? You-you traitor", Jet growled, taking out his hook swords.

Ayane backed away from him, "What are you doing Jet? You got this all wrong! I'm not changing sides. I'm just telling you that what we are doing is wrong. We shouldn't be harming innocent people", the earthbender yelled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Jet wasn't advancing on her, though. He looked at her in a strange manner, almost delusional. Ayane was crying at this point, confused by her brother's response to her concerns. "Get out of here", he snarled, his hook swords lowering ever so slightly.

"B-but Jet… W-why are you doing this? I just want to do the right thing", Ayane uttered with a broken voice. "I don't want to see you ever again! I can't believe my own sister would turn to the Fire Nation! I-I hate you", the leader of the Freedom Fighters snarled, slashing the air in front of him.

"Y-you don't mean that", the earthbender muttered, looking away. Smellerbee had arrived and from the corner of her eye Ayane could see the girl with a shaken expression. She didn't dare interrupt, afraid to make things worse.

"Get. Away!", Jet shouted, hacking at the floorboards in front of his sister. Ayane jumped at the motion, whimpering against the wooden fence that surrounded the hideout. "Fine", she said, "I'll go if that's what you truly want. I can't believe that you're so blinded by what happened to mom and dad that you can't tell right from wrong anymore… They wouldn't want this", she added before running off to grab her belongings. Ayane stared at Smellerbee's eyes for a few seconds with her puffy redden ones before getting away from the hideout using her bending.

"Wha-what happened", Smellerbee asked, apprehensive, approaching the boy she so admired. Jet, with harden eyes, said, "From now on, Ayane is not to be mentioned within the Freedom Fighters. She is dead to me".

The young tomboy gulped, surely he wasn't being serious.

But the finality in his words told her otherwise. From that point on, Jet had another reason to hate the Fire Nation. They had taken away his sister too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you liked this chapter. This one is another "follow along" type of chapter. It sort of adds to the hate Jet feels from Fire Nation and makes this character have another depth, a bit different from the show.  
I'm already working on the next one, so next week it'll probably be on time.

Until then, bbye


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The fifteen year old was looking on, towards the people filled cavern. It was a huge area, with an Earth Kingdom symbol covered wall protecting the boarding area.

Rya moved along with the crowd to see a bitter old lady, the one who gave the tickets. She then heard someone speak from the group before her, "Do you have your passport", the middle aged man asked, with worry, to whom she thought to be his wife.

The girl went into a bit of a panic then.

Rya scavenged for the piece of paper from within her backpack. She was happy to know she still had it since Omashu. She was even a bit surprised she hadn't lost it through her years of travelling.

The next problem was knowing if the Omashu authorities had warned this place that she was a firebender. She didn't think they had made a wanted poster of her. They did never saw her. Maybe she was in the clear. But if they knew who she was, she would be royally screwed.

The firebender decided, after a few anxious moments, she would go along with her initial plan. If they attacked her she would have to get away. Yet, the girl had a feeling it wouldn't come to it.

So, she waited on, always making sure Tai wouldn't just pop up from her backpack.

Before, when Rya entered the cave which was protected by a handful of earthbenders, she had seen a sign that prohibited animals from going along to Ba Sing Se on the ships. She decided it was best to hide him since she intended to take him with her. Rya had made a promise to Ayane and she planned on keeping it.

After a while it was finally her turn, "Passport please", the woman said, a small bored yawn escaping her thin lips. The 'please' she added, wasn't from politeness but rather from repetition. Rya sighed before handing the document to the old lady.

The attendant looked from the passport to the person in front of her with some suspicion. Rya could definitely picture what was probably going on, on her mind. The firebender knew she didn't look to be from the Earth Kingdom. Jet even made sure to say that when she met the Freedom Fighters. But the passport was there and she was an Earth Kingdom citizen.

It took a few moments for the old woman to stamp the ticket in front of her and giving it to the expecting golden eyed fifteen year old. As Rya walked away towards the crowd the attendant gazed on, spotting an orange tail dangling from the girl's backpack.

Rya recalled why she didn't liked her travel to the Fire Nation and back as she braced herself for the ship's wavy ride. Her stomach was not appreciating all this swinging and the girl kept herself by the rail in case something wrong happened.

The wind blew her hair out of her face as she gazed on towards what was supposed to be the great city of Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom, the only place the Fire Nation had tried to take and wasn't able to. Sure, she couldn't see it yet but in a day and a half it would most likely appear in the horizon.

She reminded herself of Vao Quan and his friendly words. The guide that helped her across the Great Divide had firmly pressed her to go through Half Moon Bay, telling her it would be a great mistake to walk through The Serpent's Pass. Rya was glad he did so. Thanks to him she would be in Ba Sing Se in at most two days and was eating, not a delightful but still, a hot meal, the slight comfort of a thin blanket keeping her warm.

Leaning against a metal wall, she turned her orangey eyes to the people inside the ship. The other travelers looked at her in a funny way, she noticed, but was too tired to give it much thought. So, as the last of the stars appeared in the sky, she fell asleep.

ՓՓՓ

Two Days Later

The morning of the last day came quickly as Rya woke up with the sun, just the way she was accustomed to do. She headed to the food distributer inside the small vessel, waiting for some bread, which would serve as her breakfast.

Sitting herself in a secluded place, she laid down her leathered backpack, "Come on Tai, come eat", the young Master whispered. Tai, the fire ferret popped out of the bag at the mention of food, sniffing his way to Rya's extended hand. The girl smiled as he ate the walnut and piece of bread in front of him.

She then walked up to the edge of the ship. Her eyes glinted as she watched the dock they would port in. It was hidden, the same as the one before.

"Attention to all refugees and crew! We will be anchoring in half an hour. Please be ready to leave the ship on the main deck, in twenty minutes", a voice announced from a speaker. Tai stopped his chewing to listen, his fur puffy from the fright. The girl noticed this and walked back to the creature, petting him and making sure everything was okay with the fire ferret.

She put him in her backpack once again and walked towards the meeting area, expecting something very different from her normal life to take place, perhaps some time of peace to find out about the so called library was all she needed for things to fall into place and to heal the wounds she carried for some time now.

But fate is a funny thing and although something very different was about to happen it just… wasn't something she was expecting.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So, here it is.

I really don't know if I should keep writing this... I don't know if any of you are enjoying this and the last thing I need is to feel bad about not posting a chapter for people that don't really care. Sure I'm doing this for myself as well, but I could use the encouragement.  
Anyways, I'm hoping for things to change a little in Ba Sing Se. I already have some things planned out in my head for the upcoming chapters but I haven't written a whole lot.

Please tell me if there's anything I could work on (I sure know there is but it's much easier for someone from the outside to point it out).

For now, this is everything, bunas out


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Middle of summer, 97AG

As she wandered through the streets of the Lower Ring dust kept rising, settling back again, just one step behind her. Tai was perched atop her shoulders glancing at the bustling people, sniffing away new scents from the shops at the edges of the road.

The girl turned to her right, hanging onto a piece of paper showing her the name of the street her new apartment would be in. As she passed by a stand selling various vegetables, Rya stopped. "Excuse me? Do you know where Sha Lin Street is", she asked the older man. He seemed to be going somewhere with a bit of hurry. Nonetheless he answered the golden eyed girl, his right hand caressing the thin moustache and goatee hanging from his face. His other hand was carrying a cloth satchel filled with produce, "Of course miss. You can come with me, what you're looking for is right across from my shop", he said.

The man went along, his small frame propelling him further into the crowd. Rya managed to keep up and as she did so, she whispered to Tai with a smile, "See? Everyone here is so nice".

The man delivered her to the door, "Refugees usually stay along this part of the Lower Ring so I am accustomed to the questions", he explained, a small smile on his face. Rya could tell he truly enjoyed helping people. "Thank you so much Mr…", she started but wasn't aware of his name, he was quick to fill her in on that matter, "Pao, the name is Pao", "Mine's Rya", she added, extending her hand. After the handshake she continued, "As I was saying, thank you for your help, I really appreciated it", "If there's anything in which I can help, my shop is over there", he pointed to a still closed store in the middle of the street, it read _Pao's Tea Shop_ in a sign above it. The firebending girl smiled and bowed to the man, excusing herself inside the apartment.

Rya dropped her backpack next to the main door. She took in her new kitchen and living room. Her eyes landed on the small wood table and two chairs leaning against a wall with a window carved into it. The girl opened the soft green blinds to see the entire street below. She spotted a nine year old boy leaving the tea shop and made a mental note to go there to taste Pao's tea.

After cleaning up a bit and putting her clothes and other knickknacks away she made sure to hide her flyssas between the wall and the head of the bed. She then grabbed a few copper pieces and ventured back into the streets.

The girl swerved away, through the busy street, asking shop keepers for a place to work. It wasn't as successful as one would have hoped, but Rya carried on anyway.

After a while she came across a corner shop and, as before, the girl was keen on finding out if they needed any help. Rya removed the cloth that served as a door from her way to see a small restaurant. Not many people were sitting in the long wooden benches. In fact, only a dark brown haired girl was. She seemed to have been cleaning up until now and decided to rest for a bit.

From the corner she was sitting in, she said in a tired voice, "Can't ya tell we're closed? I ain't done cleaning from last night's service", Rya's cognac eyes brightened at this, _Maybe they could use the help_ , "Yes, I can see that", the firebender chuckled lightly. The other girl turned her face to the entering form and Rya immediately noticed her eyes. They were of a deep blue that reminded her of the depths of the ocean. The firebender was surprised to see this, but carried on without making much of a fuss out of it. It would be rude to stare. What she failed to notice was that said girl seemed to take as much interest in Rya's eyes as Rya had taken in hers.

Rya faked a cough, seeing the blue eyed girl's inquisitive stare, "I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if you'd like any help", she finally managed to say. "Oh, is it so", the girl asked in an icy voice as she lifted herself from the bench, leaving a broom behind. Tai hurried to hide himself, his sweet little white and orange snout inspecting the strange girl from behind Rya's head.

 _She knows I'm a_ firebender, was the only thing that went through the fifteen years old girl's mind. She entered in a bit of a panic, of course, seeing as she had only managed to stay in Ba Sing Se for two hours and had already been discovered. Yet she couldn't confirm the girl's only supposed suspicions, so Rya decided to act as normal as she could.

"Hum, yeah… I've been looking for work since this morning", Rya said with as much innocence as she could muster. The other girl approached her once more, putting herself right in front of her. Rya was taller than her but there was something about the girl than signaled to Rya she was much powerful than she led on.

The firebender quirked a brow, staring her down, waiting for her reply. The girl was watching her as well, her eyes turned into slits, until she finally said something, "Fine then", she agreed with a new found calmness, turning away and reaching for the forgotten broom. "Huh? Really", the firebender asked in surprise as Tai jumped atop her head, startling her further.

She removed the animal from her hair, leaving him on her shoulder once again. "Yeah, really… I mean, I'd have to ask the boss, but I'm quite sure he'd say th' same thin'. Just wait for a bit, he'll probably be here any second", the girl explained, resuming her cleaning. "Then, what was that all about", the firebender was beyond confused. The girl chuckled, "For La! I was just messing with ya. Ye should've seen yer face… Priceless", she revealed, faking a tear.

Rya started laughing as well, the nervousness from before mostly vanished. "That was pretty funny, I guess. You got me worried for a bit", the fifteen year old agreed. "Worried? Why", the girl asked with what seemed concern. Rya was about to answer something along the lines of thinking she was crazy, when the girl said what she surely wasn't expecting anymore, "Is it because you're a firebender".

Rya's laughing eyes turned into ones of shock and fear in just a second. "Wha… How did you", the firebender questioned as another figure entered the shop. The blue eyed girl was quick to stand beside Rya's incredulous form. She then whispered in a hushed voice, "Not now. Mr. Farak is here".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Holy guacamole! Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me feel so much better! It's reassuring to know people are enjoying a piece of my imagination and that there is a use in writing on.  
So, continuing on and leaving my hysterics behind, how did you like the chapter? I think this one and the next chapters will have a bit more action.

Please don't forget to let me know how you're feeling about the story so far. Until the next chapter, bbye


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

That had definitely been one of the weirdest conversations she had ever had.

ՓՓՓ

"Good morning Clodagh", the full man greeted, picking up an apron which he quickly tied to his waist. Farak seemed to be the cook of the restaurant as well as its owner. He appeared to be an honest and happy man.

"Morn' Farak, how's your night been", Clodagh asked with interest. She took out a piece of paper in which she wrote his next words, "I had another food related dream. Today we will have cabbage wrap with pig chicken meat as our special", he claimed, cheerful as he recalled is dreaming.

"And who is this young woman", he asked as he laid eyes on Rya's twitching and anxious figure. Clodagh was quick to answer, "She needs a job". The firebender in question, turned her gaze to what she now considered to be the strangest person she had ever met. _What is up with her? Why isn't she calling the guards? Why, in Agni's sake, isn't she telling this man what I am?_

Farak spoke next, "Very well. What is your name, child". "It's Rya, sir", the girl answered, a little on edge. The round man chuckled for a moment before adding, "No need to be this nervous, miss Rya. Tell me, do you have any experience on the job", he inquired, with good nature. The girl noticed Clodagh was no longer standing next to her and was now arranging the benches and chairs in the room without a care in the world. _Doesn't she think of me as a threat?_

"I apologize for my uneasiness Mr. Farak. I do indeed have experience. I used to wash dishes and serve tables a few years ago", she said, a bit calmer. Farak smiled, "Then it is settled. Clodagh here has been pestering be about getting someone to help her, for months now. I'll pay you two gold pieces a week. If you could start today, that would be splendid", Farak offered. With some astonishment, Rya accepted, "Of course, sir. What will you have me do", "You could start by helping me cut vegetables back in the kitchen".

And so the day went on, Rya never leaving the back room as she diced meats and produce and washed dishes. She wanted to talk to the ocean eyed girl but when Rya finally left service in the afternoon, Clodagh was nowhere to be found.

ՓՓՓ

The firebending Master was walking rather aimlessly through the streets of the Lower Ring, in part because she wanted to explore a bit, but mostly it was due to Clodagh's alarming words, _Is it because you're a firebender?_

 _How did she know? I kind of pride myself of the way I managed to keep this secret for more than ten years in Omashu. How could she just discover it right after she met me?_

Rya suddenly found herself near a wall. Not just a normal wall, though. This one was over twenty meters tall. Sure it was quite a magnificent sight to some but right now this monstrosity of a wall was keeping her from her main goal since what she intended to do in Ba Sing Se was to meet the professor who managed to discover the spirit library. The problem was that the University was in the Inner Ring and she couldn't simply just go there.

ՓՓՓ

Rya rubbed her eyes from the lack of sleep. She envied Tai on that matter. He had been able to sleep soundly in her leather bag as they traveled by train. She didn't have the same luxury since she was afraid someone tried to steal her belongings.

The girl approached the woman that would verify her ticket. It had something to do with clandestine passengers, she remembered from the explanation everyone had heard in the train station.

Rya took advantage of the situation and ended up asking where the University was, "It is inside the Inner Ring… Nothing that should concern you", the old woman answered, without giving it much thought. She was already calling the next people in line when Rya continued, "But if had to get there, how could I go about it?". The woman took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

She signaled for the tea trolley to come over as she carried on, "It would take fifteen gold pieces to purchase the ticket to the Middle Ring, money I'm sure you'd liked to spend elsewhere", the older woman spit out, with a roll of her brown cold eyes. "Thank you for the information", the firebender said with narrowed ones.

ՓՓՓ

Rya turned back as she heaved a sigh. She still needed to do some shopping if she intended to have something to eat that night.

She was minding her own business when suddenly Tai jumped from her shoulder, chasing what seemed to be nothing. "TAI!? Where in the spirit world are you going", Rya yelled, running after him, weaving through the crowds and wooden carts. She lost the small animal for a few moments, until she spotted his orange and black striped tail amongst two tall buildings.

The firebender followed him through the alley until she came to a stop, "Gotcha", she yelped as she tumbled to the floor, her face mere centimeters away from his sitting form. Tai licked her nose and she looked back to the offending rock, which had made her stumble, with irritation.

When she looked forwards again she caught sight of a man grabbing a boy by the collar. The both of them were watching her quizzically. The latter used this interruption to his advantage and kicked the man in the gut. The man doubled in pain before striking again at the boy.

Rya stood up in less than a moment and kicked away the boulder the rag dressed man was pointing at the boy. The fifteen year old recognized said boy from somewhere but couldn't quite put a finger on it. She pushed the thought away from her mind as she continued on. "What in Koh's name is going on here", she exclaimed as she dodged a boulder to her head, effortlessly.

The firebender moved forward, grabbing his left arm. He tried to defend himself by punching with his right but Rya merely deflected his attack, turning him around, and twisting his arm behind him. The man screamed in pain as Rya forced him on his knees.

She looked back to the boy, "Do you have any rope to tie him with", she asked, hopeful. "I have something even better", he declared before he stomped the ground hard and raised a piece of rock which encapsulated the man's arms. Rya knocked him out with a kick to the head.

Some voices could be heard from the opening of the alley, so the boy started running in the opposite direction, "Come on! Follow me", he instructed. Rya picked up Tai and ran after him. They crossed the ending of the alley through a tunnel he had made with earthbending, so currently the both of them were walking normally through the bustling streets.

"What just happened", Rya asked in a hushed tone. The boy ran a hand past his messy dark brown hair, "The guy was mugging a woman and I decided to do something about it", he explained. "But you could've gotten hurt", she pointed out, concerned. "I know but if that's what it took to help that woman, I would have gladly done it. Help or no help", he said, a determined expression on his face. The firebender sighed, "I'm Rya", she offered, defeated, "Kanto", he said, with a nod of his head.

"Well, this was fun. Thanks for everything and all, but I gotta go", the brown haired boy said as he started walking. Rya run a bit to catch up to him, "Hey, wait up. I'll walk you to your home", she said. Kanto was about to object but the girl quickly added, "There's no point arguing. I want to make sure you won't get into any more trouble". She seemed resolute, so the earthbender simply nodded and continued on towards his home.

Rya seemed to recognize the streets they were taking. The boy, somehow, lived near her own apartment. She followed him silently, though, weaving through groups of people. At some point Tai jumped to the boy's head, startling him. The firebender laughed, "He likes you", she said as she watched the fire ferret curl up around his neck. Kanto grinned at her, petting Tai's small head.

After a while she caught sight of Sha Lin Street. In a flash she remembered where she had seen him, "Pao's shop", she mumbled. "What", Kanto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking", she said hurriedly.

As they entered the tea shop, Rya's suspicions were claimed to be right. "You live here", she asked with disbelief. "Yeah, there's an apartment upstairs. I live there with my brother and Pao", he answered before calling upon man from within the small kitchen.

"Kanto, where in Urvi have you been", the older man questioned, wiping his hands to his apron. He then saw her, as well as Tai merrily sleeping on the earthbender's shoulders, "Ah, miss Rya! I see you've met Kanto", Pao stated.

"You two know each other", the boy asked incredulous. It was Rya's time to speak, "Yeah, from this morning, actually. I live on the other side of the street", she confirmed, a thumb pointing to the exterior.

After that, Kanto was quick to take the lead on the conversation, "Okay, then you should go on. Wouldn't want to keep you stranded", he motioned to the outside, yet Rya kept her ground, "Actually, I wanted to order something. How much for a cup of lavender tea". Pao smiled and said, "No money required, just an explanation".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Another chapter done! What did you think? I've hidden here something about LoK that some of you might recognise.  
Well, in response to a review, Rya will be falling in love with a male OC. He hasn't appeared yet but that's gonna happen soon enough.

Anyways, I'm gonna get going, I have tons of stuff to do for college. Please follow or favourite if you liked this. Bbye


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Shay had had a tiring day. First a rebel tried to murder one of his colleagues. Of course the man wasn't able to, but the earthbender still had to take the person all the way to the lake as well as do some very interesting questioning.

Then there was someone trying to infiltrate the Middle Ring. The woman had screamed she belonged in there, screeching, as she was dragged away, that she had been born in a wealthy family, that all she knew as on the other side of that wall. Shay believed her, but it was still a crime to cross to another Ring without proper authorization. She was taken to the lake as well.

Finally, right before he was about to leave service he had to deal with the spoils of a street fight – a cuffed knocked out man.

The seventeen year old passed through the tea shop and greeted Aylaa, Pao's employee, and ascended to the top floor, through the stairs. People there usually watched him with fear, as his braid swung by his back. It was one of the things he didn't like about his job. The fear.

He called upon his younger brother, Kanto, "You have no idea who we finally caught today. Do you remember that guy I've told you about, the mugger who kept attacking near the Tioko Market. We found him in an alleyway already...", he started as he removed his shoes and hat but his voice died down as he saw a girl he didn't recognize sitting by the table, with Pao and Kanto by her side.

Pao was the first to get up, "Good afternoon Shay, this is Rya. She helped your brother earlier today", he introduced with a smirk. The seventeen year old cocked his eyebrow, "Good afternoon miss Rya, Pao. What did he need help for", he wondered, removing his chest plate.

Rya greeted him shyly, with a small nod.

She watched the interaction with some curiosity. Kanto tried to calm the situation a bit. He didn't want his older brother to be concerned. "Oh, nothing that important. Just some guy that was giving me a hard time. Rya here handled it smoothly, though. No need to get all worried 'bout it", he somewhat explained, the nervousness in his voice reaching his brother's perceptive ears.

"I would like to hear Rya's piece then, I'm sure there's more to it than just that", Shay said, much to Rya's surprise and Kanto's annoyance. The girl put down her cup of tea. It was quite nice actually. Not as good as the tea she had with General Iroh, but nonetheless, pretty good tea. "I don't mean to interfere with your family, though I could explain a bit better indeed", she tried. Kanto sent her a glare, which she brushed off quite easily. The older brother encouraged her to speak.

"I think the man you were talking about just after you got here is the same we threw a few punches with, this afternoon", Rya conceded. Shay's face turned into a snarl, "This is the last time I tell you about investigations, Kanto! I can't believe you went after him on my back", he scolded. The boy in question shrunk back into his chair. "Hey, hey, calm down… There was no harm done. He was only doing what he thought was right. I'm sure he looks up to you and decided to help", she reasoned, two hands separating the two siblings.

Rya didn't know what Shay actually did for a job but she was pretty sure he was part of some sort of authority force. He seemed pretty official, what with the deep green vests and body armor.

Shay, composed himself a bit after that. He stepped back and took a deep breath. Pao watched with folded arms. "Is that why you did it, Kanto", he asked with a concerned expression. The nine year old answered, chastised, "I want to help people and you help people, so… yeah", he said, glancing at Rya from the corner of his eye.

The older man smiled softly at the boy's words, shaking his head ever so slightly. Shay sighed dramatically, "You can help people in so many different ways. In ways you don't have to get hurt, Kanto… I just want you to be safe. And doing what I do isn't safe nor is the most helpful you can be".

The boy looked away, but nodded nonetheless. Rya felt like an intruder in this emotional family moment so she quickly rose from her seat. "I'll need to be going now. I still have to buy something to make dinner with and it's getting late", she mentioned, heading for the door. "Nonsense! You'll have supper with us, it's the least we could do after your help", the older man offered, a smile in tow. Kanto brightened up at the idea immediately. Shay was the last to agree, giving Pao a quick nod as he moved to the inside of the house.

Rya stood there a bit disoriented. The last time she received this much hospitality things had gone pretty bad. She recalled the incident with Haru and his family, Tyro and Sora, years ago with some bitterness.

Advancing to the small kitchen, she asked where she could help. Pao promptly requested for her to cut some vegetables. She smiled wryly, remembering her new job and the time she had spent that day dicing the damn things.

It wasn't long until Pao started with the questioning.

"From Omashu", she replied when he asked where she came from.

"I lived in an orphanage, so that… couldn't really happen", she said with a hint of sadness, when he wondered why she wasn't with her parents, here on the other side of the Earth Kingdom.

Kanto joined them then. He arranged the clay tableware on the wooden tables with ease. "Do you have any bending", he asked absentmindedly, as he set the cups down.

The girl stifled as she diced the kale-lettuce for the noodles Pao was preparing. She pondered what she should tell them. She couldn't just straight up give them the truth. "Not that I know of", she provided with low eyes. Shay had arrived to the kitchen just then. He wondered why it seemed like she wasn't completely speaking the truth.

As they ate dinner, the nine year old continued with his questions. "So, how did you learn to fight like that", Rya choked on some noodles and drank a full cup of water to settle her cough. She looked at the three males sitting beside her with burning cheeks and answered the curious boy with a low voice. Kanto was looking at her expectantly. "Some I picked up as I travelled here but mostly I learned from a friend I met along the way. He taught swordsmanship", she conceded.

"Wow, that's so awesome! Do you know how to fight with swords too", he probed again. Rya did a quick scan of Shay's and Pao's faces. They seemed interested as well. "Yeah, I do. Flyssas actually", she answered proudly.

"Hey, maybe you could teach me how to use swords", the boy suggested with excitement in his big light jade eyes. The fifteen year old didn't know what to say. Kanto had just been chastised for getting himself in danger by fighting with a mugger. Teaching him how to fight seemed to be the opposite of what his brother wanted him to do.

"Kanto!", the seventeen year old reprimanded, "I'm sorry miss Rya. Sometimes Kanto doesn't seem to remember his manners", he looked to the boy from the corner of his eye, "I'm sure you don't have the time nor the…", "No that's alright, I wouldn't mind, really… I'm only worried I'd be teaching him some dangerous stuff and… you know… taking into account what happened this afternoon…", "Uhh she could teach me after dinnertime, and after that we'd carry on with the earthbending classes", Kanto squealed, almost jumping from his seat.

Rya raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. _Why would Shay teach his brother earthbending if he wants him to keep out of trouble_?

"I wouldn't oppose to that", she agreed, finally. Pao started to clear up the table and the firebender stood up from her seat to help the tea maker.

"Then it's settled", the boy stated with so much excitement she couldn't help but smile. Shay's ' _buts…_ ' were drowned out by the eager questions about swords the boy kept asking Rya.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, hello again. This chapter was kinda hard to write. I kept getting stuck by the middle of it so I re-wrote this, like, five times. Anyway, I'm happy with how it turned out in the end.  
Hasn't anybody figured out the LoK thing I was talking about in the other chapter? It's about one of the characters introduced in there.

I shall be going now. I hope you liked this. Bbye


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A boulder charged its way over Kanto's head and the boy erected an earth column that disintegrated it mere centimeters from his face. He sent the column back to his brother and added three more. Shay launched himself over the attack, bringing two massive slabs of rock with him, which he hurled at his opponent.

The nine year old was able to smash through the first with his fist but as he raised a block of rock from the ground beneath him to defend from the second, Shay was already kicking through the piece of rock, breaking it into smaller pieces, and calling himself victor of the match.

The dust spread near Rya's sitting form.

The fifteen year old waved her arms around, trying to lift the particles from her line of sight so she could see what had happened. Kanto had a defeated look on his face that quickly cleared up at his brother's words, "You're getting better. But you have to try to predict your opponent's moves so that you can use the proper attack and defense", he said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"That's enough sparring for today", Shay announced then. The younger sibling straitened his stance. "It's time for a new technique", "Uhh what's it gonna be today", the boy asked with enthusiasm. "What do ya think about rock hanging", the older one revealed with a smirk. "Sweet", Kanto exclaimed, "But isn't that just a Dai Li move, though? Won't you get in trouble or something", he asked with concern. Shay snorted slightly, a laugh Rya had come to notice through the week she had been staying in Ba Sing Se, "Don't be silly. Any earthbender can do this".

The seventeen year old instructed his brother, calling upon a piece of rock which he deformed into the shape of a hand. Kanto did the same with ease. "I can see you've been practicing", Shay acknowledged with pride. "You'll need these to attach yourself to any other piece of rock", he added before he let go of his earth hand.

The Dai Li agent then raised an earth wall, "You're gonna start with something vertical. Ceilings are a bit trickier", he said.

Rya leaned back against a tree trunk, tired from the day's work and the swordsmanship class she had given to Kanto.

She turned her face from the earthbending lesson and noticed the moon reflecting in the lake's surface. _What was its name again? Lake Laotai? Laogai?_ It didn't really matter. It seemed peaceful in here, the way the small waves carried the shimmering moonlight. For Rya, it wasn't as nice as the beautiful warm colors of the sunrise but it came quite close. She wondered why Shay had brought them all the way from the Outer Ring to a place so far away that trees actually grew there, though.

She could hear the noise from the earthbending lesson, the occasional thud from Kanto falling on his backside as he figured out the mechanics of rock hanging, and Shay's laugh when that would happen. She found herself smiling too.

The black haired girl was actually… happy. Things were easier here. It didn't seem like she was running all over the place, trying to hide what she really was. She had to thank Clodagh for that, really.

ՓՓՓ

The girl jumped a bit when she saw her. She knew the firebender would come for answers but she didn't expect her to be waiting for her, sitting in the ground outside the restaurant. It was even odder because she seemed to be meditating, lotus position and all.

Rya opened one eye when she sensed a heat source inspecting her. Clodagh's questioning gaze. Of course. She stood to her full height and demanded that they needed to talk. The girl only nodded and led her inside, opening the wooden door with a set of old golden keys.

"How did ye know me shift started this early", she questioned. Rya only rolled her eyes, "I asked Mr. Farak, of course". "Oh", Clodagh muttered dropping her hand from her hip, "So… Ye want t'know how I knew ye were a firebender, right", she concluded. Rya nodded, but added, "And why you haven't given me up to the authorities yet. I would think everybody would be afraid of a firebender".

"You'll see in a few days thin's here are… complicated", Clodagh replied as she grabbed for a broom. She threw one at Rya, "Ye might as well help", she added. The firebender nodded and started sweeping the floors. The brown haired girl continued, "I wasn't completely certain when I said that ye were one, but then ye just gave it away when ye asked me how I knew".

Rya's face turned to one of disbelief, "Are you serious? This is my fault, then", a hand dragged across her face in exasperation. Clodagh only shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so".

"Then why did you help me get the job? How am I not already locked up?" The blue eyed girl stopped her sweeping, concentrating on how she would be able to explain.

"Well, for starters, I always like to give people the benefit of the doubt. And ye actually seemed to be a nice person 'n all. I usually tend to stick to my gut feelings. They never let me down", she answered with wink, leaving the broom leaned against a wall. Rya was a little flabbergast, but accepted her answer nonetheless. It seemed too weird to be made up.

"Thank you, I guess", the firebender muttered. "Plus, I feel like I need someone outside the city to talk with… This people are crazy", she said in a hushed, almost angry way. Rya's brow crinkled in suspicion. "What are you talking about", she asked. Clodagh pressed a finger against her lips, "Shush! We don't want the Dai Li to hear us".

Rya considered asking her why she was so afraid of the Dai Li but decided not to. Shay was part of it and he seemed nice. She had discovered that during dinner the night before.

"Okay, okay", the fifteen year old managed. Clodagh continued, "It's really tough being a bender that doesn't control earth, in this city, so I gave it a lot of thought yesterday and decided to tell you". "Tell me what", Rya asked, bewildered.

"'Bout me, of course! It'll make ye feel better as well", she answered with a laugh. _The range of emotions this girl can muster in a matter of minutes is uncanny_ , Rya remarked with a sigh.

It was then that it happened. Clodagh propped herself in a different stance and suddenly a mass of water appeared from the kitchen and _exploded_ into falling snow.

Rya touched a crystal in astonishment, "You're a waterbender". The tan skin, the blue eyes, it all made sense now. Rya was a little let down on herself she hadn't discovered it yet.

Clodagh nodded with a happy face, clearly relieved she had someone to confide in, "From the Northern Water Tribe", she added. Rya dropped to the bench beneath her with a sigh.

It turned out she wasn't the only one hidden in the city of Ba Sing Se. Clodagh was disguised there too. Time and time again Rya realized things were turning out to be different from what she had expected.

ՓՓՓ

Shay sat down near her as his brother practiced the new technique. He found it odd the girl he was beginning to know had been looking at the horizon with her orangey honey eyes for some time now.

That was actually what he had noticed first about her, on the day he met her. Her strangely colored eyes and the angularity of them, though they didn't seem harsh. Then it was the hair. Not only the blackness of it but also the style. She had half of it in a topknot, the rest flowing past her shoulders. Rya was such a strange character all in all. So different from any other girl he had ever met.

 _But she's really beautiful_. A blush crept Kanto's cheeks as his train of thought came to that conclusion.

Kanto's seaweed colored eyes darted away from her to his training brother when he realized she was looking back at him with a flush of her own.

After a few moments of awkwardness someone spoke, "He learns so quickly. He's so keen on getting better", Kanto heard from his sitting companion. Rya turned her head to the earthbender, "I was meaning to ask you something". Shay shifted his body so he could speak to her more openly, the awkwardness from before forgotten, and nodded, telling her to go on.

"I was wondering why you teach him earthbending even though it can prove counterproductive to your wishes that he won't get into fights", she probed shyly. Shay's smile turned into a wry smirk as he watched, from the corner of his eye, his brother grip to the earth wall with all his might as he fell with a thump. He then considered her question.

"I think it's cruel to not let him practice his own gift. I believe bending is an extension of who we are and to ignore it would be… agonizing", the thought of his father teaching him this same technique popped into his mind and his previous smirk turned into a sad soft smile. "H-he doesn't remember much of our parents, they di-went away when he was four. They were powerful benders and doing this for Kanto lets me make up to him the time he didn't get with them", he finished melancholically.

Rya felt sorry for the both of them. Though she was an orphan too, she could never miss the parents that she never had the way the brothers did theirs. "I'm sorry for what happened… And for bringing it up too", she offered, with an understanding smile. "It's fine, it was a long time ago". Rya's face changed, trying to convey to him that it was okay to feel this away about such a thing but Shay was determined to be _strong_.

Rya fell asleep that night with her thoughts still on the seventeen year old that carried the weight of the world on his shoulders since the death of his parents.

* * *

 **Auhor's Note:**

I'm sorry about the delay. This was a really tough chapter for me. It was my first time writing anything romance related so I hope it looks good. There was also a ton of stuff for me to do, college related...  
Moving on from my depressed feelings... I'm actually really surprised no one figured out who Kanto is, but anyways... then it'll be more of a surprise, I guess.  
Please rate and review, it'll make me extremelly motivated to write more of this, ya know?

Hope you're having a great day, wherever you are in the world, bbye ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

End of summer, 97AG

Shen and Shay perused the rooftops of the Lower Ring. It was often the both of them got partnered up together. They were the younger members of the Dai Li and the older ones didn't really like being put up next to who they thought were they're inferiors.

There wasn't much happening that day. No rebellious and disobedient, panic causing people on their watch.

Shen looked towards the wall leading to the Inner Rings and sat down at the edge of the building they were standing on. "I guess there isn't much to do… Sit with me. Let's have a chat. How's your life been this days?", the twenty-three year old asked. Both their Dai Li signature braids swung in the wind. Shay wondered if it would rain. That hadn't happen much, and the crumbly soil could really go for some water.

He joined his partner and answered, "You know damn well we can't go around sharing information about our personal lives". His eyes rolled, clearly used to this start of conversation. Shen had a tendency to be chatty, but the seventeen year old usually cut it off. He normally never had much to talk about too.

But this days had been nothing but different from their usual selves.

"Oh come on! You always do this. There's got to be something you can tell me", he whined. Shay's eyes glinted in an unexpected way that had Shen craving for some much appreciated chatting. "There is!", he almost screamed, as he remembered that they were still on duty and should keep their voices down.

The younger agent was about to deny it when the older one cut him off, "Forget it! I know that look! It's got to be a girl". Shay sighted, "Well… yes. But I still don't think we should be talking. We are supposed to be working", he pointed out, looking at the mass of people below them.

"But I'm bored out of my mind and nothing's happening. Plus, you never seem to have girls on your mind. You've never talked to me about any girls. Now I'm curious", Shen demanded, crossing his arms over his deep green chest plate. Shay sighted again. He seemed to do that a lot when he patrolled with the amicable agent. "We only know each other for a year, tops. And I never talk to you about anything", he retorted.

"I can tell", Shen muttered with a smirk, "What?", the younger earthbender questioned, with a raised eyebrow. Shen's smirk dropped, "Uh nothing". After a few moments he added, "But you can still talk about her. No details needed". Shay watched him from the corner of his eye for a second and gave up at the sight of his partner with the biggest toothy smile he had ever seen.

"Fine", he finally conceded. "She's a refugee. She's been in the city for only three weeks and a half and she's helping me train my brother… with swords", he said, laying on the rooftop, his crossed arms behind his head and his legs dangling from the edge of the building.

"I bet she's pretty", Shen added, trying to picture her. The younger of the two rolled his eyes, "No, not pretty. Other girls are pretty. She's beautiful", he blurted out with a love struck smile. Shen laughed, "If you say so".

"Hey, don't laugh", Shay chastised. "I guess I won't tell you anything else", he added, looking sharply at his partner. Shen raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, I won't laugh… I can see you're enjoying this too. Don't take the fun away. Tell me more about her", he fake begged.

Shay half closed his already sharp eyes. "Moving on then… She carries herself proudly, like she knows she's powerful and could cut you in half. She probably could". He thought about the times Rya taught his brother. The first time was a real shock. It was like she had transformed into a different person. Not in a bad way, though. It was as if he had finally seen her.

ՓՓՓ

Rya was taken to a clearing by an extremely happy Kanto and what seemed to be a neutral faced Shay. She carried her flyssas on both sides of her hips, hidden by a black tinged cloak that swung by her legs.

When they arrived it was made clear she would be teaching Kanto first. Shay told her his brother's strengths and weaknesses in earthbending and sat down on a fallen trunk with a sleepy Tai right beside him, observing.

He watched as Rya changed from the quiet and shy person he thought she was into a passionate and determined warrior as she taught the first set to his brother. She used her shiny flyssas and his brother used the wooden swords Shay had bought from the market near the tea shop that afternoon.

It was clear that from that day on he would been looking at her differently.

ՓՓՓ

"But I don't think she trusts me and Kanto yet. There's also something off about her", Shay added with a contemplative frown. "Do you think she's hiding something?", Shen suggested. "It could be… But I'm not entirely certain", he said.

A few moments passed before someone spoke again.

"She's mysterious, beautiful and skilled… Yeah I could see how you would fall for her", Shen commented absentmindedly. "What? I've not fallen for her", Shay yelped, raising himself from his comfortable position on the rooftop.

He imagined her sharp determined honey eyes, her plump pink lips and her soft raven hair. He wasn't in love. No. But Rya was definitely doing a number on him.

"Sure", the older one said, sarcastically.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry it took me such a while to update. It's been a busy month and to add to that I've had a major writer's block.  
I won't be able to update as fast as before, maybe once or twice a month, until I'm on vacation, too.  
Tell me what you think about the chapter. If you caught any mistakes do tell me by PM me or by review.

So until the next chapter, bbye


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

As soon as she entered the restaurant she was swept down by Clodagh's platypus bear hug. After the two stood up the waterbender placed a piece of pie atop one of the tables and motioned for Rya to sit and eat.

"Hope ya haven't had breakfast yet. Even if ya did I'm sure you'll work up the appetite". The firebender laughed, telling the other that she always had enough space for her famous apple-kiwi pie.

"I still think ya should've taken the day off. Ya should be enjoyin' yerself on yer birthday". "I am enjoying myself. More than I do on any other year. I don't really like to celebrate, though I'm thankful for your present", Rya explained, finishing the last of the pie.

The blue eyed girl smiled happily, "I'm glad ye liked it. Ye're taking the rest of the pie home then". Clodagh's eyes turned into slits then, registering what the firebender had said, "Ye told yer neighbors 'bout yer birthday, right?", she inquired. Rya answered her as she took the plate to wash it in the kitchen, "Nah, I don't really advertise these things. You only know because you pressured me to tell you", the Omashu native replied, disappearing into the kitchen.

Clodagh stayed back, already concocting a plan to remedy that.

The waterbender got her leave long before Rya did. After all they did have slightly different functions in the restaurant. Clodagh served the customers and cleaned the tables, and in the morning she would sweep the floors. The firebender was supposed to help Mr. Farak in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables and washing dishes and after service she cleaned the kitchen.

The girl swerved through the streets of the Lower Ring. She had been staying there for three years so she was more than accustomed to them. Clodagh quickly arrived to her destination. She still didn't understand how Rya could stand to be in the presence of a Dai Li agent but if being with her tea friends made her happy, the waterbender couldn't be mad about it.

Rya was her first friend in a very long time and she wanted the best for her. It was one of the reasons she had run the way she did to Tea Shop. Clodagh knew deep down, her friend would be happy in the end.

As she entered the shop she came across Pao, the owner. The energetic old man immediately ran to her side, greeting her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Pao", she greeted as well, with a smile on her lips. "How do you fare Miss Clodagh? I haven't seen you in a few days. Is there anything I can help you with? Maybe a cup of tea?" he offered, walking with her to the balcony.

"I've been well. I can see the shop's as bustlin' as ever", she said, sitting herself by the counter, "I'd go fer some tea, Mr. Pao. Today's special'll do", she added.

When the old man arrived in some short minutes with a cup and a teapot filled with an infusion of white tea and moon peaches, the waterbender asked for him to sit with her for a few moments. "There's somethin' we must discuss. Today's Rya's birthday. I know she didn't tell any o' you", she informed in between sips. "You don't say! I had absolutely no idea. We must prepare her a surprise dinner", he stated with a glint on his eye. He much cared for the girl, going as to even think of her as almost family.

"I'll make roast duck", he exclaimed, jumping from his chair. At that same moment Kanto appeared from the door and shortly joined the two of them, asking, bewildered, why Pao was so excited. In a few words the nine year old was told of the whole plan and offered to buy the duck and other ingredients the owner of the shop said were required.

Clodagh left some copper pieces on the countertop and moved with Kanto, saying she would be making some side dishes she knew Rya would very much like and needed to purchase some of the components.

ՓՓՓ

Rya walked through the streets with slow, contemplating steps when she spotted Shay entering the shop. She sprinted a bit to reach him and waved a small 'hello'. Shay smiled and greeted her as well, inviting her in for some tea, which the firebender immediately agreed upon.

In Pao's sense of the word, Shay was still very much a novice at making tea, but over the years he had learnt a thing or two about the so called art of steeping dried leaves.

Shay greeted Aylaa as he carried a teapot filled with spice tea, one of his favorites. Rya took a sip and, after a few moments of degustation, she downed it in seconds. "This is amazing! I had no idea tea could be so spicy", she said, excitedly. Shay watched through the event with a confused look. He liked the spice tea, alright, but he could never drink all of it in so little time. It was utterly too spicy.

"I'm glad you liked it. You sure can take the spice. I wasn't expecting it", he admitted, taking a sip. For some unworldly reason, Rya's cheeks stained pink when she heard his comment. "Huh, you know me… I love me some spice", she stated. Rya mentally slapped herself for the weird thing she had blurted out. She wondered why she was acting in this odd way. It surely had never happened.

Shay let out a laugh at her stressed form, trying to release the tension. "I actually don't really know much about you. I guess I can add that to the list", he continued. Rya looked at him in a strange way, "Are you keeping tabs on me mister?" she asked, half joking, half serious, a corner of her lip raised in a partial smile. Another laugh escaped his lips, "Why wouldn't I? You seem pretty interesting to me… Mysterious even", he looked away from her with a little embarrassment. Maybe he was being too enthusiast…

The girl cursed the blush she was sure had covered her whole face. "Oh-uh I… don't know", she murmured, looking down at her hands.

"Ah, there are the two lovebirds", a familiar waterbender appeared from the staircase. Shay's cheeks flushed from her comment and Rya's blush was made even brighter than before.

"Huh, why are you here Clodagh?" the firebender asked a little irritated, "Is that any way to greet a friend? Ya should be thankin' me, given the surprise I've helped prepare upstairs", the fourteen year old stated with pride. "For Urvi's sake, Clodagh, what have you been doing? I told you I don't like to celebrate", Rya protested, pinching the bridge of her nose.

For a moment Clodagh thought about ending the dinner then and there, fearing she had upset her friend. But one look in Shay's direction and she knew she would have his help putting some sense into Rya's head.

"And I told ya, ye should've fun on yer birthday! It's only a dinner, mate", she said, waiting for Shay's surprised voice. "What? Today's your birthday and you didn't tell us?" he inquired, hurtful.

"Please don't be upset. I don't make much out of the date, that's all", she tried to explain. "Well too bad, now you're gonna have to deal with Pao's cooking. It ain't gonna eat itself", Shay said with a playful voice, pushing her to the stairs as Clodagh winked at him.

When she reached the last of the steps, Rya was assaulted by a mixture of delicious spicy scents. Kanto was latched onto her in an instant, giving her a bone crushing hug. The girl hug him back, feeling touched by what they had done for her. She hadn't expected it in the least.

"Rya, you've finally arrived", Pao exclaimed as he set a big plate on the already quite filled up table. Some of her favorite things were there. Pumpkin dumplings, the rest of Clodagh's apple-kiwi pie from earlier today, spicy pan-fried noodles, the sweet smelling roast duck, watermelon juice, and much to her delight spice tea, were on the table, ready to be eaten.

"I didn't even know I was supposed to get here", she said, amazed by the variety of food, not just from the Earth Kingdom but also very inspired by Fire Nation cuisine. She probably had to thank Clodagh for that, unsurprisingly it was her favorite type of food.

The waterbender reached her next, with a happy smug face, "So, are ye ready to state yer defeat over the delicious food?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Fine", Rya said, faking annoyance, which quickly turned into laughter with the other girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello people of the internet!  
It's been a while since I've posted, I know, and I'm sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it and that all of you enjoy it.  
I'll take this opportunity to say that I've been fixing most of the chapters (just some little fixes, since writting errors annoy me), so that's that.

Until the next chapter, bbye


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Beginning of autumn, 97AG

The streets were deserted as she stared into the star filled night. She could distinguish a few constellations in the dark sky Vao Quan, the guide that helped her through the Great Divide, had taught her, which told which way the north and south were.

The sun was almost up, she could sense it not just through the lightness of the visible sky in the east but also through the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that her firebending was about be _re-charged_. It was usually this feeling that led her to wake up if she chose to sleep until morning.

But Rya always enjoyed watching the rising sun, taking from it some much needed sense of calmness and tranquility.

As she stared into the progressing sky, the sixteen year old noticed, through the corner of her cognac eyes, a green figure approaching Pao's shop in a rhythmic pace. The swing of his plaid beneath his conic deep green hat gave away his identity.

A sharp "Shay!" was heard through the street. Rya winced as her voice reverberated in the houses' earth walls and filled the empty, calm street for only a moment. She sighted when the earthbender looked up at the roof of the cluster of refugee apartments were she had stuck out her head to see him.

He waved and, happily, the girl asked him to come up to see the sunrise with her. "Quickly", she added, noticing the ever lighter sky.

With the ease that comes with being an earthbender, Shay was up there in an instant, pulling out his hat and some of his heavier armor to be more comfortable. "Hi", he said, but Rya had already pulled him into a sitting position beside her.

A faint "Hi" was her greeting to him as well, as she stared into the peeking sun, breathing deeply the morning air. He watched her for a few seconds with a soft smile and then turned to the fading orange sky as well.

"Isn't it beautiful? The beginning of a new day and of new opportunities", she asked as she turned to him with dreamy eyes, moments later when the sun had passed the horizon line. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't think I've ever sat down and seen one. You do this often?" he wondered as he laid the rest of the way in the roof and closed his eyes. He watched her nod her head with an opened eye. "Pretty much every day. I usually meditate afterwards", she added, laying down next to him.

"Every day? Even when you teach my brother? Don't you sleep?" he asked surprised. "Yes. I don't need to sleep much. I never felt the need to sleep for longer than four hours. As long as I meditate, I'm good", Rya revealed curling a wisp of her hair around her forefinger. "That's… odd. Why do you think that is?" the earthbender muttered.

"Huh, I don't know… I'm used to it by now I guess. I lived with a tribe for a few years and they wouldn't let anyone sleep for too long in the morning". She half told the truth. It was actually Jeong Jeong that made her wake up before the sunrise to meditate. Rya didn't mind it though. It was a habit she kept till this day and which she found was very benefic to her health and state of mind.

Shay seemed even more surprised by this. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her with wide bright green eyes that stood out in his freckled light skin. "What? A tribe?" he gasped, astonished.

Tai, which until then had been sleeping between Rya and Shay, lifted his furry head to determine who had awoken him. His ears perked when he took notice of the earthbender and climbed his shoulders to greet him.

Rya gingerly sat up then, "Yeah, those were some wild times", she stated, sighting. "You don't seem very happy about it. Did something happen while you were there?" Shay pointed out with a worried expression. A gentle smile spread on her lips as she remembered the tribe, Jeong Jeong, Mang Sai and Gaon Shi. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a sorrow filled expression as the last of her memories on the subject played on her mind.

She felt Shay's reassuring hand on hers as she inhaled deeply through her nose, trying her best not to let her emotions get the best of her. Rya sensed his ever more preoccupied self as Shay debated on whether it would be proper to wrap his arms around her to try and make whatever was hurting her so much disappear. "What's wrong?" he tried instead, yet it was enough for her to do what he had been thinking of.

In a second Shay felt her arms close around him and he hesitantly did the same. "I loved it there… It was the one place where I felt like I almost… belonged", she muttered as Tai wrapped himself around her neck. "Why did you leave?"

He felt her squeeze his torso, trying to find comfort in their embrace. "It was taken from me! All of it… The-the ones that survived weren't enough to make me stay". "They only reminded me of that day".

Some tears escaped her shut eyes as she realized this was the first time she talked about the day Gaon Shi had been killed and discovered her Master had a terrible son, the same person who had murdered the child she had sworn to protect. _Zhao_.

His named echoed on her mind as a promise. A promise of revenge… She had to face him once more and make sure he suffered for his crimes.

Shay was taken aback by all of this. He stroked her jet black hair as he shushed and tried to calm her. "It's alright… It's over now".

She moved and sheepishly disentangled herself from him. "I'm sorry… I never intended for you to see me like this", she said, rubbing at her redden eyes. Tai licked her face, trying to comfort her. A hand on his head was stroking his fur.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have asked so many questions. I hate seeing you this sad", he murmured with a heartbroken voice. He moved a hand to caress her face finding no resistance from the timid sixteen year old.

Rya leaned into his touch, relaxing as his calloused fingers brushed away some stray tears. The fire ferret moved to his owner's lap, curling into a ball of orange fur.

Shay held her golden tender gaze with his as he scooted closer to her, all the while Rya took his other hand on hers. He moved their intertwined hands closer to his face examining her burnt but delicate hand, brushing his lips to the back of her hand. _Wait. Burnt?_ He would have to ask her about that some other time.

His green eyes were the first to shift to her flushed face, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked with a deeper voice than usual. Rya blinked a few times as she tried to understand what he had said, "Wha…?" she breathed out, flustered.

"Oh, hum yeah… I guess I do", the girl said as she watched his fingers brush against hers.

Shay moved his green eyes from their fingers to her confused and nervous face. Maybe he had come out too strong… He was only worried about her and he hated to see her hurting like she did.

"I'm glad you do", he said as he got up, still with her hand in his. Rya gestured for Tai to climb to her shoulders and then Shay pulled her up in one swift and gentle motion. He softly squeezed her hand again before letting her go.

The seventeen year old was about to speak when Rya beat him to it, much to his surprise. "Thank you for watching the sunrise with me. I… do my best not to think about what happened with them, and though I think you didn't understand much of what really did happen, I'm thankful for your understanding and for… the hug", she muttered, bashful. Shay softly smiled, "Just know I'm here for you. If you ever want to talk about anything, know that I'll be one street away. I'd be glad to help".

He left her then, earthbending himself down through the wall of the building, but Rya noticed the meaningful look he gave her just before he disappeared into the Tea Shop.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I had to study for my exams so I couldn't find the time to write this chapter. And I just couldn't find inspiration to finish it... (ugh, so annoying).  
Anyway, it's finished so I hope you like this.  
I'm not sure if the next chapter will be quick to upload, since I still have one exam left, but I'll do my best.

I hope you're having a nice day, bbye


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"Maybe I should just tell him", Rya finally blurted out after countless sights that had made Clodagh look up with curious but also worried eyes. Through the half hour that the girls had been cleaning up the restaurant, the waterbender kept glancing at her, waiting for the girl to finally speak up what was bothering her.

With a small smile on her lips, Clodagh finally settled the broom she was using against a wall and turned to her, raising an eyebrow, "Ye should tell who what?"

Rya let go of the rag she had been cleaning up a table with, yet with another sigh, and dropped to the nearest bench, rubbing her tired amber eyes.

"I was thinking of telling Shay that I'm a…" she trailed of, looking to the side. Clodagh encouraged her to continue with a reassuring smile. The exasperated girl continued after a small groan of frustration, "… that I'm a firebender".

"What? Yer jokin' right?" a nervous laugh escaped her lips as she settled into the chair opposite to her friend's. Rya shook her head and a few moments of awkward contemplative silence passed.

"Why?"

"It's just that… I really hate lying. And I… we… hum, me and Shay, sort of had this… moment on my rooftop the other day and I was thinking that, since I'll be leaving in the next few weeks, I should probably tell him the truth. I think he and Kanto deserve it… I probably wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't tell them", the girl burst out, finally breathing as she stopped talking.

Clodagh quizzically stared at the girl in front of her. Through her _confession_ she had stood up and was now walking around the room in small circles.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised you n' him had yer… _moment_ ", she air quoted with a knowing look, "though I'll be damned, I owe Pao five coppers now", she finished with a roll of her eyes. Rya stared at her, her mouth agape. It took two seconds more for the waterbender to process the rest of the information, though.

"Wait, yer leavin'!?" she exclaimed, jumping from her seat as well, the bet completely forgotten, "Why're ye leavin' Rya?"

Suddenly Rya remembered she had never told Clodagh why she was in Ba Sing Se, in the first place. _She never did ask_.

She leaned against a table, "I never told you, but I haven't come here for a new life like most people. I came here to collect some very important information about a possible spirit library. Maybe there'll be something there about this very special ability I have, which I haven't also told you about…"

Rya sadly realized how much of her life she had concealed from her friend as a small flame of bright green fire spurted from her opened palm.

Clodagh watched this, mesmerized at the different hues of green that were contained in such a small flame, when all of a sudden, Rya extinguished it with the flick of her now shaking hand. The crash Rya heard was repeated again making both girls turn to the entrance. The deep green cloth that was usually hung there when there were people in the restaurant was swaying.

Another small crash and Rya was violently shaking with anxiety. The waterbender chanced a look at her and frowned, running towards the door, slivers of water coming from the kitchen.

In a moment a much disoriented and half frozen Shay was pushed inside the restaurant.

ՓՓՓ

 _This was an awkward week_ , he thought. Why? Shay would have also liked to know…

He didn't understand why Rya was avoiding him so much. Or why she suddenly canceled all training practices with him and his brother.

He figured it was probably because he had maybe pushed her a bit too much on that morning, though he had a feeling it wasn't really that.

He was on his way to the restaurant Rya and Clodagh worked to finally set things straight when he walked in on something he was starting to regret seeing. Of course he made a run for it but the freshly delivered barrel beside the door though differently, and he landed on the ground covered in wine and then was dragged inside, enveloped in something very cold.

ՓՓՓ

When he opened his eyes again, afraid that, something else would happen to him, he came across Rya, who was at the verge of tears, and a very pissed of looking Clodagh. The latter moved her arms and Shay felt the coldness leave his body as he noticed the water, which was once around him, floating in the air.

He stood up cautiously, eying the two girls. Clodagh was still in an attack position with a crazy look on her face that told him not to move too quickly, or else…

"I knew there was something off about you", he snarled. He was hurt, the firebender could tell.

For his _insolence_ , the waterbender bent some water towards him but Rya was quicker and created a barrier of fire to protect him. Once again they saw the green fire, Rya thought to be cursed with, dissipate as the water turned into a soft mist.

"Don't hurt him, please", she pleaded with a trembling voice as she wiped away a tear that had finally slipped.

"Is it normal? Fer yer fire to be green?" Clodagh questioned, her stance a bit less offensive. Rya shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I'm still not sure".

Shay had other things on his mind though. It was forbidden any talk of the war in Ba Sing Se, yes, however the Dai Li were extremely well informed on this subject and this member certainly wasn't the exception. "Are you here to overthrow the King?" he asked difficultly. He didn't want it to be true. Yet he still took an earthbending stance.

"NO! No, no…" she backpedaled, hurt. He would attack her. Someone she cared about… would attack her… again.

Rya stared into wounded green eyes before she turned around and ran to the small backyard, disappearing into the Lower Ring's now bustling streets, with an almost inhumane speed.

Clodagh eyed the male in front of her, dropping her Waterbending stance. "You n' I are gonna have a nice lil' chat. And yer gonna help me clean up t'is mess".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Is there any worth in trying to appologise for the time I've spent without updating? I really don't think so...  
Just know that I haven't forgotten this story. I just had some really busy months this summer, which is very unusual. To add to that I really wasn't feeling inspired for this chapter. It wasn't comming out the way I wanted it. I had to re-write it three times before it made any sense to me.  
On to other things.  
There will be a great reveallation when Rya goes to Wan Shi Tong's Library, other than finally understanding why she has green fire, so I'd like to see if any of you can guess what it'll be. I've left small clues along the story.

Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. It really helps me out.

Bunas out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

As soon as Rya found herself in the middle of the busy street she took a sharp turn and ran towards her apartment. People she passed by gave her sideways glances and some even called her out when she accidently bumped into them. The girl didn't even shrug at the most offensive words thrown at her.

She shut the wooden door closed, leaning against it and breathing heavily. Rya tried to fight a sob coming up her throat but wasn't successful. She shook violently, dropping to her knees and clasping her hands around her arms, defenetly leaving bruises.

Why was it that every time she felt comfortable somewhere, something had to go wrong? Whenever she found people that cared about her, and she cared about them, life just had to remember that she didn't deserve any of it and was quick to correct it. Was she never supposed to be happy?

 _He looked so disappointed, so… angry… Why did I have to be born a firebender!?_ She squeezed her arms some more, her nails leaving indentations in her bare arms. _That's probably why I was left in that orphanage… It's why nobody wants me…_

Rya tried to breath at a normal pace, willing herself to calm down, but the tears and sobs were making this a hard task. When she was finally able to stand up from the floor, she moved to the small washroom within her apartment. With a flicker of her hand, the candles that were clustered beside the basin were lit. She stared at herself in the old mirror, noticing a few pieces of the reflective part that had faded along the years.

Her cheeks and eyes were red and a few tracks of new tears were glistening with the warm glow of the candles. She took as deep a breath as possible and lunged her face in the water bowl, another small sob escaping her lips.

After a few seconds her face finally emerged and she dried it off with a rag she usually kept on the other side of the washbasin. Rya took a few more deep breaths until she was sure she had calmed down enough and then started to the bedroom where she began to pack up.

The last thing she did before leaving the apartment was take her flyssa's out from their hiding place behind the head of the bed and attaching them to them belt she was now wearing. She trudged down the stairs to the street and walked inside the tea shop. There she met with Pao, much to her disappointment. She was hoping Aylaa was serving the customers instead. She sighed, at least Shay wasn't there.

"Rya! What a wonderful surprise", he exclaimed from the other side of the room. "I was wondering when you'd come to visit. You only come around to leave Tai with Kan… What's wrong?" he started, but quickly noticed her jittery form and bloodshot eyes.

Rya mentally winced before answering, "Everything's fine Pao, thank you for your concern", she said politely, "I was wondering if you could pass this along to Kanto actually", she added, giving the old man a piece of a tightly rolled scroll.

"Gladly", Pao assured with a worried expression, "Are you sure you're well, Rya? It'd be my pleasure to help", he asked, defenetly unconvinced by her false composure.

"I'm alright, really", she said, forcing on a smile, one even she thought wasn't very believable. Pao raised one eyebrow but said nothing, knowing full well from past experiences with his protégées that there wasn't much he could do when they wouldn't talk to him. Instead he reached for a cup of lavender tea from the counter and offered it to her.

"It'll calm your nerves", he explained. Rya was about to object when he raised a hand, cutting her off, "You're clearly not well but I will ask nothing more. You must only know that if you wish to speak about it, I'll be here".

The statement almost brought tears to her eyes. She was almost sure that her self-control had wavered enough for her to start sobbing again. Fortunately for her, she didn't.

Instead of jumping to his arms and hugging the caring old man in front of her like she wished to do, she bowed to the man, not caring if it was the Fire Nation way.

Pao was surprised but, of course, accepted the gesture, smiling softly and nodding his head, not noticing the flame like position of her hands that had been covered by her waist length raven hair.

"Thank you", the girl voiced, accepting the lavender tea and gulping it down in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry but I'll have to go now. I'm expected somewhere".

"Of course, of course, I wouldn't want to keep you here", Pao said, taking her to the door. Only when she was about to disappear into the crowds did he notice the leathery bag she had on her back.

 _And wasn't she supposed to be at work?_

ՓՓՓ

Shay stood there staring at the place Rya had disappeared through, shocked.

Rya was a firebender… And was that green fire?

Then he turned to see Clodagh's smug smirk, blinked twice and realized that Clodagh was also a bender and that she was either bipolar or crazy.

He really didn't want to find that out in the form of another ice blast. He was still shivering and soaked from his first experience.

Even so, Shay collected himself, took a deep breath, and once again made a run for it… only for one of his feet to be caught by a loop of water that pulled him to the floor.

"Oh, that ain't gonna happen", Clodagh snorted as she turned the water into ice, keeping him down.

Shay turned his face and caught sight of an annoyed looking Clodagh standing near him, tapping her left foot, her arms crossed, "Are ye done?" she asked mockingly.

The agent sat himself more comfortably on the floor, waiting for the waterbender to remove the ice clasped around his legs, but she never did. She even added some ice cuffs, afraid he'd earthbend his way out.

He looked disbelievingly at her and she only rolled her eyes and sat down on a bench, "Yer only getting' out of here when I know ye won't go 'round tellin' people what ye've seen here", she explained staring at her fingernails. "So how's it gonna be? Can I trust ye?"

Shay scowled at her, his blood boiling. "How can you trust her!? You're from the Water Tribes, I'm sure, at least judging from your waterbending. You know full well she's dangerous", he snapped at her. _Why am I the only one freaking out?_

The waterbender in front of him heavily sighed, "'Cause she can bend fire? Well, ye're dangerous too... I'm dangerous! She ain't even from t'e Fire Nation, fer Tui's sake! Just some lass from Omashu, if ye'll believe it", Clodagh confided, sadly.

"How do you know she wasn't lying?" he tried, still enraged but mostly just hurt to find out she had been lying to him. "I can tell, 'kay? Call it intuition, or whatever ye want! She didn't tell me every'ting but didn't the way she left here cryin' tell ye anyt'ing? Rya cares fer us and she trusted me t'keep her secret. She was even talking about just tellin' ye a'fore ye came", the girl blurted out, unintentionally releasing Shay from the ice wrapped around his legs and hand as she swung her arms around, explaining her point of view.

The seventeen year old quickly jumped to his feet, assuming a battle stance, just in case Clodagh tried for something. Her eyes turned to slits as she watched him, but she quickly realized she wouldn't be able to take on Shay without the element of surprise on her side so she relented and dropped her arms to her sides.

Shay raised an eyebrow, questioningly, "You're going to let me go?"

"Well, yeah... There ain't much..." she started, expecting him to arrest her, but the Dai Li agent simply ran through the door, leaving no tracks for her to follow.

Clodagh shrugged and thought, _Better finish cleaning up a'fore Farak comes_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey again, people of the internet!  
I got this chapter done much quicker than the last ones, I guess my inspiration is coming back. I think I'm going to start posting more frequently again :D

Anyways... I've got a question to any portuguese speaking fans out there (yup, I'm from Portugal). I do this really weird thing when my best friend doesn't answer me back right away when we're talking on Facebook (when she's eating dinner or whatever). A few months back I started writing some short paragrafs when that happened and they're about... you didn't guess it I'm sure, kangaroos... yeah I know: weird. She says it's pretty funny and other people I've showed it to said the same so I was wondering if any of you'd like to read it. It's in portuguese (I think it would be easily translated with google to english since it's a pretty straight forward type of portuguese) and it isn't finished, I don't think it'll ever be. I'm aiming for a satire of our society and religion, so... that's always fun, I guess.  
Please tell me if you'd be interested and I'll post it on my profile.

I hope you've liked the chapter,

Bruna out


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

It was almost night when Clodagh finished her work on Farak's restaurant. It had been a really long day, since Rya wasn't there to switch shifts with her and help her out, and on top of that she had to come up with a decent excuse to explain why Rya wasn't there at all.

The waterbender sighed audibly as she swerved through the multitude of people that the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se consisted off. She still wasn't used to the amount of people and the constant buzzing. It was too much at times. And this was defenetly one of those times.

She finally set her eyes on the outside door to her apartment. Although it wasn't that much of an apartment and was really just a converted basement that allowed her the most basic needs. She liked it nonetheless. In a way, it was hers.

Clodagh opened the door with a set of keys the landlord had given her when she moved in and was taken by surprise by twinkling lighted candles. Siting in a stool was Rya, covered by a black-brown cloak with a large backpack beside her on the floor.

Her amber eyes were redden, as well as her nose, and her raven hair was pulled into a tight long braid that was swung over her shoulder. In her hands she had a small sack of copper and silver pieces which she played with absentmindedly.

She stopped when she took notice of Clodagh and stood up, looking at her, not knowing what to say. So, understandably, Clodagh was the first to speak, "Are ye okay, Rya?"

"I'm fine now", the girl answered, looking to the side, "I… hum… I'm sorry I run off", she apologized, feeling embarrassed, thinking she had looked weak. "No harm done. At least not by that, I guess…" Clodagh replied but soon remembered their conversation from earlier that day, "Where are ye off to?"

Rya sighed and dropped her gaze to the sack of coins in her lap, "I'm going to the University of Ba Sing Se. I once met someone who told me about a professor that was studying a spirit library that's supposed to contain infinite knowledge. Maybe there'll be something there about my colored fire. So I was hoping to meet the professor there and find out where it is", the girl explained.

"Hmm, interesting", was Clodagh's response. The firebender turned her face to her, puzzled. "Very interesting…" the girl repeated. A few moments passed and as Rya was about to open her mouth to ask what in Agni's name was so interesting, Clodagh blurted out, "Can I come wit' ye?"

"I mean, do ye even have a plan to get out of here? I could help", she said, shrugging a bit. "Well, I don't mind it, that's for sure… but are you okay with leaving your life behind? I feel terrible for not telling you about all of this earlier", Rya admitted. Clodagh only rolled her eyes, thinking her friend was being too hard on herself.

"Yer asking me that as if I cared anyt'ing about this! There's only so much boredom I can stand before I need t'run off to an adventure!" she laughed, "And yer me friend, Rya. Ye need me to help take those weird negative thoughts off yer head. Plus, tis' not like ye know every'ting there is t'know 'bout me", she finished with a wink.

The firebender breathed in relief. Clodagh wasn't anywhere near as mad as she thought she would be. She wasn't even upset about it. She actually wanted to join her, and Rya really liked that idea. She was tired of doing everything on her own.

A soft grin appeared on both of the girls faces as they realized they had an adventure ahead of them. And they no longer had to be alone.

ՓՓՓ

It was relatively easy to find the University.

In the morning, after paying the fee for the train to take her to the Middle Ring, Rya found herself amidst a very different scenery from the Lower Ring. The streets there weren't made from dirt but of slabs of rock prettily arranged in intricate patterns. There were no vending stands spread through the main streets like she had been used to. Rya couldn't hear the cries from the vendors.

She felt like an outsider in those streets.

Before leaving the train station the firebender had asked for directions to the University, which were given to her by a wary guard.

At the moment she was closing in on the crossroads that would finally lead her to the place she had been wanting to reach since she arrived in Ba Sing Se.

The halls of the University were of a nice green and gold blur as she walked by, searching for the name Iroh had given her.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Professor Zei?" she finally asked a student, tired of not being able to find the man. He looked up from the book he had been reading and stared at her.

"Hum… He isn't here", he answered, "Well, where is he then? I must speak with him", she pressed. The student rolled his eyes, muttering something degrading about women. Rya squinted at him, having half a mind to tell him what she thought about him, yet she relented. She needed to finish this.

"I just told you he isn't here. Professor Zei is in one of his travels, if you want to speak with him you'll either have to wait until he comes back, which I don't advise, or leave a note in his office. It's down that hall to the right", he replied, giving her another eye roll and returning to his book.

Rya sighed, annoyed by the student's answer and frustrated she couldn't speak with the professor. Maybe she would be able to find something in his office that would give her the information she needed.

As she reached the door, Rya realized it was locked. _Not surprising_. A quick look behind her served to make sure no one was there. She took a few steps back and kicked the door open, rapidly entering the room before anyone realized who had made such a noise.

The girl closed the door behind her with a sigh and looked upon professor Zei's office. The first observation she made was: it was filled to the brim. The second was that it needed a good old dusting.

Rya forced a sneeze down as she searched for any type of information. On one of the bookcases that were there she found many titles pertaining all Nations. Finding that the man wouldn't miss some, she reached for one about the Fire Nation and another about waterbending she was sure Clodagh would like.

The girl then moved to the desk in the middle of the room. It was filled with dust as well and covered with maps and another assortment of books. One of the papers that littered the wooden desk caught her attention. It wasn't a map but a blueprint of a library. Surely it was the one she was searching. _'Wan Shi Tong's Library'_ was its title. She picked it up and rolled it, stuffing it in her rucksack.

She heard some noises outside of the room and started to hurry.

A book atop the desk was opened on a page where she could see the name of the library so she picked it up as well. As she did this a map was fully displayed to her where she found a pin with the name of the library scribbled on the paper.

" _Over here!_ " a loud voice spoke way too near to the door to her liking.

In a panic, Rya rushed to the window and opened it, knocking a book that stood in the windowsill to the floor. Its title was ' _The Secrets of the Earth Kingdom Monarchy_ '' and Rya immediately grabbed it and put it away with the rest of the items she had found.

The firebender thanked the spirits for only being in the first floor of the building and jumped to the lush green bushes below, hiding just in time from the inquisitive guards of the University.

She sighed in the delight of getting her way as she ran from the campus and to the train station.

She knew where to go next

"Si Wong Desert, here I come".

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Good day to all readers.  
I'd like to thank all reviewers for leaving such kind words. Reading them really made my day and pushed me to finish this faster.  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with the next one.

Thank you for reading and until next time, bbye


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Shay was at a loss for words and like most times when he needed to think he went to the place where he trained his brother, the small forest next to Lake Laogai. He sat on a boulder, raised by his own earthbending, contemplating on what had happened.

He felt like a fool for trusting her, for liking her, for… no. _I don't love her_.

Rya looked so innocent, she talked about such normal things. She was a severe warrior, yes, but she enjoyed the beauty of the sunrises, the taste of spice tea. He didn't know what to think, what to do.

Should he speak with Long Feng? She was a firebender and she posed a threat to the regime. Surely the Fire Nation had spies to try and overrun the Earth Kingdom from within.

Shay shook his head violently. The idea seemed stupid in his mind.

"Why in Koh's name would Rya be a firebender?!" he screamed, feeling betrayed and hopeless.

ՓՓՓ

He arrived at the tea shop later that night, giving thanks he wouldn't need to work until the next morning.

He noticed the lights that were displayed in the walls as he went upstairs. Finding it odd that Pao or Kanto were still up, the Dai Li agent climbed up the last set of stairs to reveal the both of them with grieving faces.

"What happened?" he asked, afraid they knew something about Rya. His fears were confirmed as Kanto pressed himself against the older brother in a tight hug saying Rya had left that morning, never to come back.

Although he knew something like this would happen, a pang of sadness found itself roaming through Shay's body, though he was quick to shake it away. _I shouldn't feel sad, she was the one that betrayed us_ , he thought to himself.

The seventeen year old hugged his younger brother back, trying to calm him. Pao stood more composed, giving Shay a folded piece of thick paper with his name scribbled on one of the corners.

"She came here to give me this and then left. I only realized later she was saying her goodbyes", the older man sadly explained. "On my letter she said she was giving Tai to me. Maybe she'll come back to get him back", the younger said, hopefully. Only then did Shay notice the miserable orange fluff ball that was curled around his brother's neck, as if he knew what had happened.

"I don't think so, Kanto. She… we had a fight about something to do with this and I think she's running away", he stammered, sitting himself on one of the cushions of the couch. Kanto moved away from him, stunned from the revelation. "What? I thought you liked each other. Why would you fight?" the boy asked. Shay looked at his brother in a surprised manner. _When did he realize this?_ He turned to Pao, who started speaking next, "Yes, what was the nature of this… fight the both of you had?"

Shay didn't know what he should tell them. He might have not agreed with the way this rules were applied but it was strictly against the law to cause panic and to speak of the war. And he was Dai Li, at that.

But he simply couldn't find any other answer for them other than the truth. It was just so unexpected, all of this. "A saw her… she is a… firebender", he muttered, clasping his hands over his eyes.

Pao and Kanto knew. They knew of the war. Almost everyone in the Lower Ring knew about it to some extent.

They remained in a contemplative silence for a short while and Shay opened the piece of paper and started reading it.

ՓՓՓ

 _I'm sorry you found out this way. I was planning to tell you, really._

 _You always said you didn't know much about me and that was because I made sure of it. I never lied to you though. I just wasn't sure anyone would accept me as I am. I'm still not sure why Clodagh doesn't have a problem with me._

 _I've been hurt many times because of what I am. The first time I think was when I was left at the door to the orphanage. The second was when the people there found out about this and I was forced to leave so I didn't end up in a cell. I was eleven._

 _I spent such a long time running. I've met people along the way, yes, but anytime I told them what I was… trouble would surely come my way. They thought I was a freak, they thought I was a murderer. And there were times that I believed them._

 _Once, I found a place where I belonged, the one I told you about: the Irula tribe. They weren't perfect, they had their harsh and different ways, but they were my home for three years. They housed someone there, a Master Firebender, a deserter from the Fire Nation – Jeong-Jeong, a father figure to me._

 _He taught me until I became a Master myself and I discovered those colored flames you've seen, through his teachings. Nobody knows why they are this way. This is why I came to Ba Sing Se, not because I wanted to overthrow your King but because I needed information about a place where I can finally find out why I bend green fire._

 _I can't help but realize I felt something for you and that it hurt me to see you turn on me the way you did, though I understand it and I am used to it. I don't blame you. And this letter isn't written to throw blame to anyone, I just felt that it would be nice that for once I explained myself and my actions to someone I cared so deeply for._

 _I wish you, your brother and Pao the best. Even though you don't know it, all of you have helped me through some really hard times and for that I thank you._

 _Hopefully still a friend,_

 _Rya of Omashu_

 _PS: I know you are Dai Li and that it is your duty to report such things, but please don't throw Clodagh to the wolfbats._

ՓՓՓ

Shay experienced the roller-coaster of emotions that laced Rya's words perfectly. As he read, he took notice of the stains on the ink and paper, the places where her tears had dropped as she wrote. He could tell she was being sincere, now. He just wished things were different. He wanted to run to her and embrace her. Tell her everything was going to be alright.

Clodagh's words rang true and he suddenly felt more at ease than he did the entire week. He also felt guilty.

Did he care that she was a firebender? _Not at all_. He understood now that she did what she thought best to protect herself. He couldn't blame her for that.

The seventeen year old looked up into the inquisitive eyes of his family. "She is a firebender, yes, but I trust her and I think you should to", he confessed with an urgency in his voice that startled the older man. "I do. If you say we can trust her then I will", he reassured, squeezing the younger man's shoulder in a fond way.

Kanto stared at him wide eyed, "Does this mean we're going to find and get her back?" the boy questioned, optimistic. His brother nodded, "I'm going to try".

ՓՓՓ

Shen was coming back to Lake Laogai to report when he noticed somebody rushing through the vegetation to a margin of the lake. He found it odd and decided to investigate further.

Taking to the shadows, the agent followed the form which sat on a boulder. He noted the characteristic braid of the Dai Li and realized he was one of his comrades. Shen was about to jump out of the shrubs when he heard the other one shout in an enraged voice, "Why in Koh's name would Rya be a firebender?!"

The agent was shocked. He knew that voice. _Shay?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi again, people of the interwebz.  
I finished this chapter so quickly it's almost impossible! And I really liked how it turned out :)  
I want to thank the reviewers once again. To Mogor, I'm not sure if you've noticed but once in a while I write the approximate date the chapter is taking place next to the chapter's title. For example, on chapter 28 it says beginning of autumn, 97AG. So the contents of the following chapters are in the year 97 after the genocide. The events of AtLA take place 100 years after the airbender genocide which means that no, Rya isn't going to meet the Gaang yet. But they will meet eventually.

Once again thank you for reading and for your kind words, bbye


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Clodagh was ecstatic that she was going on an adventure with her friend. It had been a while since she had let go of it all and started anew. The girl laughed to herself – doing this was becoming a habit.

Her ocean blue eyes looked around at the landscape. The trees that were hiding her were starting to lose their leaves, painting the tiny forest with oranges and reds.

She had arranged an escaping plan with Rya and she was rather fond of that plan. She would be able to show off her waterbending skills.

The waterbender laid down on the sparse grass and stared at the clouds, pointing out a few shapes. Rya would be coming any minute now, she just had to wait and then the both of them would be off on their adventure.

A rustling in the trees alerted Clodagh that there was someone close by, "Rya? Are you there?" she began but suddenly she found herself being forced down on her knees by earth gauntlets. The girl gasped audibly. _Dai Li_.

ՓՓՓ

Shay was talking to an informant near Clodagh's apartment.

"There were two of them. One left this morning. The sun wasn't up yet. She had black hair and a cloak", the old man said as he leaned against one of the walls that created the alley. _Hmm, that is defenetly Rya. She had to come back to talk things through with Clodagh._ Shay nodded, telling the man to continue.

"She went down the street and then turned right. The other one got out not too long ago. A cheery girl she was. She was easy to spot, had blue clothes. Not too normal around these parts. So I sent my grandson to follow her. Figured that maybe my friends at the… Dai Li would be interested. I guess I was right to do so. You're the second to ask about her today", the man explained massaging his long white moustache. Shay was puzzled. _The second? How did they know about her? He had to help her._

"Where did she go, then?" the agent asked, offering double the money he usually did, "Lake Laogai".

ՓՓՓ

Shay got to the Dai Li base as soon as he could after finding the place where Clodagh had been captured. He had noticed scuffle marks on the ground and places where dirt had become mud. He was sure the girl had tried to fight using her bending.

He crept through the tunnels, trying to hear for any pleads of help. They were probably torturing her or maybe even brainwashing her. He had to find her quickly.

" _Get yer hands of me, ye sick son of a bi…_ " he heard a muffled feminine voice shout out, " _Where is the firebender!?_ ", " _Oh… I ain't tellin' ye nothin'!"_

He could distinguish her thick accent. It had to be her. Shay stormed through the chamber's doors immediately. The agent that was trying to take information from the girl didn't even have time to fight back or look at his attacker as he was captured by raised slabs of rock.

"Holy shit Shay! What are ye doin' here?" Clodagh shrieked as Shay bended the earth gauntlets from her wrists. "Saving you, of course. I couldn't leave you here, I know what they would do to you…"

"Shay? Is that you?" the agent on the floor finally realized who had attacked him, "What are you doing? She knows where a firebender is! We need to find her as soon as possible. She poses a threat to the regime!"

"Choh, I know these people. They intend no harm. They just wish live in our city, out of harm's way", the younger agent reasoned, "Shay, it is our duty as the Dai Li to protect our city and to follow our leader's orders. When Shen found out about the firebender, Long Feng ordered for her capture. If you truly are part of the Dai Li you must do as he says. Release me and help us locate her", he spoke calmly, almost clinically, and waited for Shay's answer.

Clodagh watched his face, looking for what kind of reply he would give. The two agents seemed to know each other quite well and the girl was starting to worry Shay would make the wrong decision when Choh added, "It is what your father would do".

Shay's face scrunched in emotional pain. He wasn't sure what he should do. On one hand his parents had taught him to always do what he thought right but on the other hand he wanted to do what his father did and protect the people by being a part of the Dai Li. Sometimes it seemed counterproductive but he trusted in his father's choices.

Choh and his father had been friends, but when he brought up his father during such an imperative time, it seemed to him he was only doing so to get on Shay's better side. Choh's face lacked warmth and melancholy as he spoke of his lost friend. It seemed fake. And Shay felt manipulated.

A grunt escaped his lips as the earth around Choh's members tightened, "No! This isn't right! This hasn't felt right in years! I don't care if my father was an agent or not. Before he ever told me about the Dai Li he always said I should do what's right! And that's what I'm going to do", he blurted out. He then grabbed a surprised Clodagh and dragged her away from the chamber.

"Well… That was… intense", the girl surmised. Shay sighed in annoyance, dropping his cone shaped hat on the ground, "Just… let it go, for now", "Sure. Hmm, thank ye by the way", she added, "Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it", he brushed off.

"We need to find a way to get the two of you out of Ba Sing Se. Did you even have a plan?" he inquired. Clodagh rolled her eyes, "O' course we did. We were supposed to meet near a lake. I'm a waterbender. Ye do the math", she replied, her usual sass showing.

As they stepped out of the tunnels a voice from within the underground headquarters was heard, _"Shay's with her. Capture him as well"_.

Clodagh and Shay exchanged a look, "We should hurry". The earthbender quickly bent away the trap door to the surface and the both of them exited the headquarters.

"Awesome! That's where the Dai Li base is, isn't it?"

The escapees were nearly scared to death by an overly joyous Kanto and Tai. The latter even jumped atop Clodagh's head, nuzzling her.

"Oh for the love of Koh, Kanto! What are you doing here? This is too dangerous! I told you to stay put. And what did you do instead? You freakin' followed me!" Shay ranted as he crossed his arms, thinking to himself that the day was going terribly. The younger boy was about to explain that he only wished to help when Clodagh grabbed their arms and dragged them away into the tree line, while whisper shouting, "The lad's already here so ye mind as well shut it! If they hear us we're gonna get caught", she added for good measure.

The three of them stopped to breathe behind some dense deep green bushes. Clodagh sat tiredly on the ground, a hand rubbing her forehead as Tai perched himself on her shoulder. Shay kept looking through the foliage searching for anyone who might have followed them. Kanto stared at them quizzically, "You mean to tell me we're running away from the Dai Li? What in the spirits' name happened?" he asked bewildered.

The older brother looked back at him, a hand landing on Kanto's shoulder. He squeezed it a bit in a lovingly way and said, "Bro, it's… really complicated. I wish you were back home right now, safe… I don't know why Pao let you out…"

"He doesn't know I'm here", Kanto interrupted.

Shay squeezed his eyes shut as the thought crossed his mind, "I'm gonna have to leave". Kanto's heart dropped to his feet. Clodagh looked up from the ground to observe what was happening.

"Wha…-what? Why?"

If the situation was another, if the sorrow in Shay's eyes wasn't there… he might have not believed it. He might have even thought he was joking, messing with him. So there was no mistaking it.

"Y-you can't do that… You can't l-leave me…" the boy stuttered, the corners of his eyes watering, his lip quivering. Tai jumped from an emotional Clodagh to the boy, licking at his face, trying to soothe him.

Clodagh noticed Shay's face was a mess as well. His nose had gone all red and his eyes were glossy as held back any tears that could escape. "I d-don't want to… But they are looking for me too. I'll either leave or be taken away. You can still go back to Pao's. H-he'll take good care of you as he has done all this years. You'll be okay. That's what matters", he murmured, his voice dying away through his explanation. "But I don't want to be okay with Pao! I want to stay with you! Ever since mom and dad… you know… I can't take it! Please take me with you… I promise I'll be good" he implored, dropping to his knees.

Clodagh was already wiping away at her tears, a strong noise coming from her nose as she used a piece of fabric to blow it.

The seventeen year old ruffled his brother's hair and sat in front of him wrapping him in a bear hug. "It's not a matter of you being good. I need you to stay safe. I don't even know if we'll be able to escape. I can't let you be harmed because of my choices".

The boy raised his head from his brother's embrace with a determined expression, "Well it is my choice to go with you. I'm not some kid who doesn't know how to do anything. I wanna help my big brother!" he exclaimed but a hand quickly covered his mouth to drown out his voice.

"Oh Tui, I can't stand t' see two brothers part this way", Clodagh finally said, "I wish I had this great a relationship with me lil' brother", she revealed as she wiped away the remaining of her tears.

"That's why I think the lad should come too. We will hide him away near the outside wall of the city – where we will flee through. Ye'll stay with him, o'course, to make sure no agent captures him. I'll go back to the place Rya is supposed to meet me and get to ye as soon as possible. We will have to fight our way through but she's a warrior and I still have a few tricks up me sleeve", the girl explained the plan she had been concocting throughout their conversation.

Kanto was ecstatic, "See? She agrees with me", he said wiping his face with his sleeve. Shay's face was one of apprehension. Clodagh noticed and added, "I know 'tis hard but I really think the lad should come. It would be unbearable to the both of ye to be apart when ye have this chance. Ye'll see it'll work out in the end. I'll make sure of it", she assured him.

"Fine", he conceded, giving his brother a small hug before turning to Clodagh, "Thank you", he offered with a small smile.

Right that moment, Shay noticed four earth cuffs flying through the air in his and Clodagh's direction. "Hey, watch out!" he warned as he threw back Kanto and the girl and blocked with a rock wall. The agents broke through in a flash and pinned down the seventeen year old with slabs of rock.

Clodagh instinctively reacted, opening the water skin she had attached to her belt that morning, and removing its contents, creating a water jet against one of the agents. With the twist of her wrist he was frozen in place, ice conveniently covering his mouth.

This movement had left Clodagh open for an attack from the other agent who had trapped her feet in rock. He advanced on her as she tried with all her might to spear him with shards of ice which he continuously broke with either walls of rock or his own earth gauntlets.

The younger boy was caught in his stupor when Shay forcefully whispered his name, "Kanto? Kanto… Wake up!"

The younger brother groaned in annoyance as he set free Shay, "Sorry, it's just that… this is new to me", "It's okay bro, just hide for now, and I'll finish this up".

He turned around, noticing Kanto hiding behind a tree, and heard her say, "Hum, a little help here, if ye'd be so kind". But to his surprise she was only referring to her still enclosed feet, the agent on the ground, half of his head frozen in a blast and vines twisted around his ankles.

 _Wait, what?_

Clodagh rolled her eyes, his gaze set on the agent's legs. "Look, mate, I'll explain later if tha's alrigh'? Right now I just need ye to earthbend my feet free so we can be on our merry way", she reasoned. Without muttering a word he did as she asked.

"I'll meet ye by the wall wit' Rya", the girl said, hurrying out of there. Shay crossed the small space and grabbed Kanto by the hand, dragging him away from his hiding spot, towards the outer wall.

"Is everything okay?" the younger boy questioned, noticing his brother's pensive state, "No, it's just that we… hum… made friends with a lot of interesting people".

"Oh", was Kanto's only response.


End file.
